The Female Exterminator
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: AU, A female assassin has been killing off demons in modern day Japan. Miroku tries to figure out who she is, not realizing its his new roommate Sango. MxS [COMPLETED!] THANK YOU'S UP TOO!
1. The Arrival

Summary: (AU) A female assassin has been killing off demons in modern day Japan. Miroku tried to figure out who she is, not realizing its his new roommate Sango. M/S  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine!! But I do own Ranko.  
  
The Female Extermiantor  
  
Chapter One  
  
A black haired boy was sleeping peacefully in his dorm when something woke him up.  
  
"OI! MIROKU! OPEN UP YOU LAZY BAKA!!" called a loud female voice followed by a series of harsh banging.  
  
The teenage boy Miroku got up, mumbling something about women and how it was seven in the morning.  
  
He left his room, trying to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes when the racket started up again.  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"All right, all right. I'm coming!" Miroku yelled back. He opened up the door and found one of his friends standing outside.  
  
Her name was Ranko and she was fourteen. Ranko was a loud girl with black hair tied in a braid that would sometimes seem bluish in certain angles of the light. There was a dangerous gleam in her bright green eyes.  
  
"Miroku!!! You still haven't paid your monthly bill for this dorm ya'know!!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Yes. I know Ranko." Ranko may have been young, but she had control of all the dorms. Most people thought her father ran the place, but she was actually the one because her father was lazy. Ranko often referred to him as a 'good for nothing lazy bum.'  
  
"Oh yeah, Miroku. You have a new roommate." Ranko piped up all of a sudden as if the thought of the money he owed had never come to her mind.  
  
This brought Miroku's full attention. He'd only had two roommates in his life. First was the dog demon hanyou Inuyasha who had taken a liking to the girl next door named Kagome. Then Kouga had moved in and began liking Kagome also. They always fought over her and never helped Miroku pay for the dorm.  
  
After awhile there was a little "accident" between the two when they had both tried to approach Kagome one night that they had been kicked out.  
  
"So when will he be moving in?" Miroku asked.  
  
A smile flashed upon Ranko's face. "Well actually, he is a she."  
  
"What?!" Miroku gasped.  
  
"Yeah, even I was surprised." Ranko said. Miroku had a reputation around these parts, especially at the high school. He was the school pervert and the biggest lech in town.  
  
"She's moving in tomorrow. I believe her name's Sango." A dreamy look came into Miroku's eyes.  
  
"I wonder if." he began, but was cut off as Ranko slammed his door in his face.  
  
** Later That Night **  
  
A girl dressed in black with pink armor ran within the shadows of the street. Her dark hair was tied in a high ponytail that streamed out behind her. She had a pinkish eyeshadow over deep brown eyes. The rest of her face was covered by a gas mask. On her waist was a sword, but her main weapon was a gigantic boomerang on her back.  
  
Her footsteps hardly made a sound as she continued along. A long and horrifying shriek ripped through the night air, interrupting the cold silence. The girl followed the scream, a shadow within the shadows.  
  
She was The Exterminator.  
  
Her eyes fell upon the scene before her and she stopped, eyebrows furrowing deeply. A little boy was screaming in fear as a demon that looked part human and part centipede tried to squeeze the child to it death on the top of a small white building.  
  
"Mistress Centipede!" the demon exterminator yelled, jumping up on the roof. The demon turned its head and hissed at her. Mistress Centipede went to lunge at her, the boy still trapped in her coils.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" The Exterminator exclaimed as she removed the boomerang from her back and threw it at Mistress Centipede. The demon screeched in pain as the top half of her body was shredded from her other half.  
  
The little boy screamed again as he was dropped from Mistress Centipede's grasp and off of the roof.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango called into the darkness of the night as she caught Hiraikotsu. There was a huge burst of flame and a huge neko youkai flew in, rescuing the boy from splatting to his death.  
  
The top half of Mistress Centipede hissed again.  
  
"YOU SHALL DIE!" she yelled, lunging herself at the girl.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
Mistress Centipede screamed out one last time as Hiraikotsu cut through her throat before collapsing.  
  
Miroku was awoken the next morning by the usual banging on his door.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!"  
  
As usual, Miroku went through his routine of getting up, yelling back, and opening up the door.  
  
Ranko walked right past him and flopped down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"She's going to be arriving soon." Ranko exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, then I'd better go change." Miroku said, but was interrupted as Ranko added in her loud, obnoxious voice.  
  
"Did you hear what happened last night?"  
  
"No.What happened."  
  
Ranko sent a newspaper flying at him he didn't even noticed in her hand earlier.  
  
"There, on the front page." She said. Miroku scanned the front page where there was a huge picture of a large centipede looking demon with a boomerang being cut through its neck. The headlines read:  
  
EXTERMINATOR STRIKES AGAIN. MISTRESS CENTIPEDE DEAD.  
  
.for a long time Mistress Centipede has been kidnapping and devouring young children from ages three to preteens. She was brought to her end again when The Exterminator killed her.  
No one knows the identity of The Exterminator, but there are a few details. The Exterminator is female with long dark hair and carries a gargantuan boomerang. Eyewitnesses say she also has a fire cat demon that assists her.  
  
Miroku stopped reading. "I wish I could meet her. Maybe she would even--"  
  
Ranko threw a pillow at his face, stopping him from saying what he was going say.  
  
"Um, excuse me." called a female voice, knocking on the door which had been left gaping wide open.  
  
Ranko and Miroku looked over to see a girl with dark hair and deep, soft brown eyes.  
  
"Are you Miroku and Ranko? I'm Sango."  
  
Mwuhahaha! I think I'll leave it here for now. Please someone review! I'll be happy if its even one review!! My other fic got zero and I even did 2 chapters already!! Uh, did I mention I can update often? I really had lotsa fun writing this first chapter. I hope at least 1 person would like it too!! 


	2. The Spider's Web, Part One

The Female Exterminator  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just borrowing them. Ranko is mine however.  
  
"." -speech '.' -thoughts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Spider's Web, Part One  
  
*  
  
Miroku and Ranko stared at the girl that was staring back at them from around the door. A grin came upon Ranko's face and she hopped over to the girl with a huge bounce in her step. Her braided hair lashed out like it was a whip with its own life as she happily greeted the new arrival.  
  
"You're Sango!! So nice to meet you!" She exclaimed. Miroku got up from the couch and slowly approached.  
  
"I'm Ranko, and this is Miroku." Ranko introduced.  
  
"Well, I'm Sango and this is Kirara." Sango waved her hand, indicating a little neko youkai that mewed softly at them.  
  
A familiar smile came upon Miroku's face as he took Sango's hand in his.  
  
"Well Miss Sango, I have not yet met a woman as beautiful as you." He began in a charming voice as Ranko sweatdropped. "It is a pleasure to have you as my new roommate. Since you are new here, how about tonight we share my room so we can get to know each other a little better. And perhaps in the process you could--"  
  
Sango had turned a deep crimson as she felt a hand squeezing her backside. Miroku never got to finish his famous line as a hand collided with his face in a loud slap.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!"  
  
By then, mostly everyone had woken up in the building.  
  
~  
  
A raven haired girl was awakened by a loud female scream from next door that sounded like the word 'Hentai.'  
  
'Hmm, must be Miroku.' she thought sleepily. Getting up from the soft bed she did not want to leave, the raven-haired girl changed and went outside.  
  
She saw Ranko and Miroku with a red handprint on his face lifting boxes into the dorm with a girl she had not seen before. She stared at the girl wearing a white and pink top with a green skirt, wondering who she was.  
  
Ranko was the first to notice the girl staring at her.  
  
"Hey there, Kagome! Good morning! Miroku's got a new roommate. Kagome this is Sango, Sango this is Kagome."  
  
Both girls smiled at each other, though one was still a little sleepy and the other was angry at a certain person named Miroku.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
The three girls turned to see a very long and large box fall over Miroku. He crawled out from under it, groaning softly.  
  
"Sango, what in the world is in this box? It's so heavy!" (Any guesses what's in it?)  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to him. Miroku, Kagome, and Ranko watched with hanging jaws as she easily hefted it on one shoulder and brought it inside.  
  
~  
  
Sango was adjusting her belongings when she passed by Miroku who had just flipped on the television. She stopped in her tracks to listen.  
  
".The local park has been evacuated because of large groups of spider demons attacking the area. Their tactics and where they strike next are very unpredictable. No one knows why they are lurking around the park.  
It is strange though, some eyewitnesses say, the way the spider demons easily come and disappear without a trace. As long as spider demons continue to appear there, the park is to remain closed to all visitors."  
  
'The park?' Sango thought to herself confused. 'Why there?'  
  
^^^  
  
Sango listened, pressing her ear against her door. Miroku was watching a show and laughing at it.  
  
She sighed and locked the door. 'Good, at least that pervert is distracted right now.'  
  
Sango walked over to where the large and long box stood still packaged up. Using only her hands, she tore it open and pulled out a large yellow boomerang and a sword. Reaching down to the very bottom, Sango pulled out a black catlike suit with pink armor. Slipping out from her normal clothes, Sango put on The Exterminator's outfit.  
  
Kirara woke up from her slumber from the rustling of clothes and looked up as Sango who was just adjusting her gas mask and tying her hair in a high ponytail.  
  
Sango slid her window open and shouldered Hiraikotsu.  
  
"C'mon Kirara!" she called to the fire cat. Kirara meowed and scampered over and followed her master outside the window.  
  
There was a huge burst of fire and Kirara had transformed from a cute and cuddly neko to massive and dangerous neko.  
  
Sango, The Exterminator flew into the night to the spider's lair: the park.  
  
Kirara landed in the middle of the basketball courts of the park. Sango never realized how massive the park was. It was like a miniature forest in the loud and bustling city. Cool winds rustled the tops of tall trees around them.  
  
A gray cloud drifted lazily away, revealing an almost full moon. Sango's eyes grew wide as the soft glow lit up many lines.  
  
"Spider silk!" gasped Sango. The sticky threads wound all through the trees, endless and almost invisible. There was a spot that caught her eye though. An area where the spider silk seemed to bunch up.  
  
"This way Kirara!" She called. Sango followed the trail of thread that got thicker as they went. They went deeper into the park until they were in the darkest spot where the canopies of trees obscured almost the entire sky.  
  
"So that's where they're hiding!" The spider silk was bunched up so tightly they looked like silver hair. They had disappeared into an old gutter which had not been removed.  
  
"Stand back Kirara!" Sango ordered as she pulled out many poison bombs. (a/n: Are they called Doku Fun? Don't remember.) Making sure her gas mask was secure, Sango threw them into the gutter.  
  
She and Kirara jumped back as the fumes drifted out seconds later. The ground began to rumble.  
  
Sango gasped and Kirara roared as dirt, clumps of grass, and chunks of concrete from the gutter flew up into the air. Emerging from the ground with poison vapors billowing around it, appeared a massive spider demon. It hissed angrily with fury. Behind it were many other small spiders and.  
  
"Eggs! This is a spider demon's nest!" Sango feared that beneath this whole entire park, could be this spider's entire lair.  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
Miroku was watching a show about a group of humans and demons searching for a sacred jewel when it was interrupted by the news.  
  
"There has been a sudden explosion in the park. Footage shows spider demons and what appeared to be a cat demon and a human who could perhaps be The Exterminator."  
  
Miroku stared at the scene. A large spider demon backed by many smaller ones was advancing on The Exterminator and the cat demon.  
  
^^^  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
The boomerang whizzed through the air, slicing off two legs. Sango caught it and mounted Kirara.  
  
They rose in the air and Sango threw the boomerang again.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" It missed and crushed some of the smaller ones. Hiraikotsu returned along with a large spray of spider thread. Kirara growled as she was pulled in by the threads.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango called. She threw her boomerang again, cutting the threads. Panting for breath, she threw down more of the poison. Smaller spiders rolled in pain as the largest one writhed in the fumes trying to get out.  
  
It was just about to be out of range when Hiraikotsu blew in, pinning it with a squelching THUD.  
  
Kirara and Sango landed. While Kirara went to take care of other fleeing spiders, Sango went to the blown up gutter. Drawing her sword, Sango began slicing away at the unhatched eggs.  
  
^^^  
  
Next morning went as usual, but with another name added in:  
  
"MIROKU! SANGO! GET UP YOU BUMS!"  
  
*** Sigh. This chapter took me awhile. Hope you enjoy and please Review! I can't update for the next few days, but I will Tuesday!  
  
Kitai Matsuru: Thanks for being my first ever reviewer! Glad you liked it. 


	3. Flames Within the Soul, Part One

Disclaimer: I own Ranko. Nothing else.  
  
Chapter Two tired me out! It was soooo long! I don't think I'll ever have an idea that would make me write a chapter that long again. -_- I updated my other fic, but I think I'll be working on this one more.  
  
The Female Exterminator  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Flames Within the Soul, Part One  
  
Miroku and Sango stepped out of the dorm bleary eyed and dressed for their first day. Ranko was waiting for them, practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Ranko.how is it you are so hyper.even this early?" Sango asked with a yawn.  
  
"Heehee! Coffeeeeeeee!" Ranko squealed. Miroku and Sango sweatdropped and proceeded to follow the bubbly girl.  
  
"Hey guys!" called a voice all three recognized. Ranko, Sango, and Miroku turned to see Kagome running up to them.  
  
"This is your first time here, huh?" Kagome asked as she stepped up to Sango, wearing the same white and pea green uniform as her. Sango nodded. Kagome clapped her hands together with a smile beaming brightly on her face.  
  
"Great! I can introduce you to everyone then!" Sango smiled at her newfound friend.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
. .  
  
In class, Sango sat with Ranko to her left and Kagome to her right. And it just so conveniently happened that Miroku sat behind her. She could definitely feel his gaze on her.  
  
'She has a really nice butt.' Miroku thought to himself. The teacher droned on and on about the lifestyles of people in Segoku Jidai. He leaned over and poked Sango with his pencil.  
  
Sango turned her head, an annoyed expression in her eyes. "What?" she asked irritated.  
  
There was a smile on the boy's face. Sango stared at him. The shade of red began to creep up her cheeks. Something was poking her butt!  
  
The teacher turned to write something on the board when Sango stood up and slapped Miroku.  
  
SLAP  
  
Kagome and Ranko fought off giggles as the teacher turned with a confused look on his face, wondering what that strange sound was. He stared at the red faced girl with the boy behind her whose face was plastered to the desk.  
  
"Miss S." he began.  
  
BRRRRRING! The bell went off for lunch and everyone scurried out, Sango the first and Miroku the last with a handprint on his face.  
  
.  
  
Sango and Kagome set down their lunch laden trays, sitting across from Miroku. Sango sent him glares and he simply smiled innocently at her as if nothing had happened. Ranko came skipping over and plopped down next to Sango.  
  
The three girls and Miroku looked up as a loud scuffling caught their attention.  
  
"SHE"S MY WOMAN!"  
  
"FEH! YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
"INU-SHIT!"  
  
"YOU WIMPY WOLF!"  
  
Kagome sighed as the two snarling males came to the table. Both shoved Miroku aside roughly that he nearly fell off his seat. Sango noticed their attention was on her raven-haired friend.  
  
Being The Exterminator she was, Sango could tell one was a wolf demon and the other was a dog demon hanyou. Kagome stared at them as she poked at her food with disinterest. The two continued their argument over her.  
  
"SHE IS MINE!"  
  
"I WON"T LET YOU TOUCH KAGOME!"  
  
"KAGOME ISNT YOURS!"  
  
This stopped the hanyou for a second. ".Wuh.? GAH! WHO EVER SAID SHE WAS MINE?!?!?"  
  
The two stopped arguing and began attacking with claws and fangs.  
  
"Do you know them?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, the okami is Kouga, and the inu is Inuyasha." Kagome answered.  
  
Ranko giggled. "They both like Kagome, but Kouga's so possessive and Inuyasha won't admit he likes her."  
  
"I WILL CLAIM KAGOME AS MY WOMAN!"  
  
"I WON"T LET YOU GET THAT WENCH!!" Immediately Inuyasha wished he had not said that. Kagome stood up, flames in her eyes and around her. Her dark hair fluttered as her hands clenched and unclenched. Reaching over, she pulled on his dog ears harshly.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!"  
  
^^^  
  
Sango was just finishing up the last few problems of her algebra homework.  
  
'I'm going out for tonight, all right?" Miroku called as he walked out the door. Sango nodded and went back to her work. Finally finished, she closed the book and ventured over to the TV. Flopping down on the couch, Sango turned it on and began channel surfing.  
  
Nothing looked interesting as she skimmed through the channels.  
  
"The new and impro--!" A paid ad.  
  
"You're under arrest for." One of those cop shows.  
  
"Yo mama!..." A dumb sitcom.  
  
"You had an affair with my sisters?! You a--" Boring!  
  
"Breaking news.demon has--"  
  
Commercial  
  
Commercial.  
  
"Wait a second!" Sango exclaimed. She went back two channels.  
  
".demon rats are plaguing this hospital. The sick continue to get even more ill. The rats attack the injured, and even some of the doctors have been getting sick, getting their own patients infected. The patients and doctors are currently being transferred to a neighboring."  
  
Sango had already left the living room and dashed to her room with a smile on her face.  
  
"Rat demons? What an easy job." She said to herself.  
  
In an instant, The Exterminator had jumped out the window upon Kirara.  
  
^^^  
  
A boy opened up his eyes slowly. He felt himself being moved on a stretcher.  
  
"Wh-whuu?" was all he got out. The doctor he could not see answered him.  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to get you away from here. You'll be safe K- AAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
The boy tried to move, but he was too weak. He had always been weak. He hardly remembered anything that happened in his life. No memories. All he remembered was a raging fire and a female voice calling out his name. Most of his life had been spent lying in a hospital bed. A weak and skinny boy.  
  
.  
  
Sango had heard the woman's scream and landed down with Kirara. She saw rat demons advancing on a frail boy sprawled on a stretcher. Running over, she drew her sword. She was afraid Hiraikotsu might hit the boy.  
  
She slashed the sword at the first rat demon. More advanced, spitting and glaring with crimson eyes.  
  
The boy watched the girl. She seemed so familiar to him.  
  
Sango heard Kirara roar. She looked around and saw that no one else was here except the boy and the female doctor who was dead.  
  
"I'll come back for you." She said to the boy, and then dashed off to help Kirara.  
  
The boy's eyes widened. The voice! Though muffled by the gas mask, he knew it was familiar! Warm and comforting to his soul, that voice.That voice was the one that called for him.  
  
.  
  
Sango stabbed and sliced at the rat demons. Kirara bounded by her side, ripping at them as well.  
  
"There's only one way to get rid of all them." Sango said to herself, though Kirara seemed to listen, "We're going to need a lot of poison to drive them out."  
  
. .  
  
The haunting memory returned to the boy. It was of eight years ago. He was only three then.  
  
~~~ flashback ~~~  
  
He was numb. Everything around him was searing from the crackling flames. His body was stained with his own blood.  
  
Salty tears coursed down his cheeks. The little boy had never felt this much pain! His skin felt like it was being torn off agonizingly slow.  
  
He huddled within the roaring fire. A curled up ball. He heard something, and lifted his head.  
  
It was muffled, but he could still make out the female voice.  
  
..  
  
"Kohaku!!"  
  
~~~ end flashback ~~~  
  
"S-sister." the eleven year old boy whispered.  
  
.  
  
Sigh. This was a very serious chapter for me!! It wasn't at first (as you can tell), but the idea of *him* being there came to mind. This is sorta a cliffhanger, huh? Someone please review!! I hope someone will someday review my other fic: Shattered Light. Heh, this turned out longer than I thought! Part Two of Spider's Web and Flames Within the Soul coming up real soon!  
  
Reviews: Waaah! I'm so happy! I didn't realize this many people would like it! ^_^  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Heehee, glad you're loving it! I updated!  
  
Lil-strange-person: Glad you loved it too! You're strange? Me too!  
  
Kitai Matsuru: Hello again!!! Gone for the last 2 days? I don't mind!  
  
Moon Prynces: Thank you!! I'm working on the Inuyasha/Kagome. But since I'm really an M/S fan it might be kinda hard for me.  
  
Kaylana: Hehe! I updated! Happy you like it! Hope all you people drop in to say hi soon! *hint hint* . . . . R&R!  
  
^___^  
  
. 


	4. Flames Within the Soul, Part two

I'm so happy!!!!! I got ten reviews!!! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ranko who's weird like me. I think we're related somehow. . .  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Flames Within the Soul, Part Two  
  
He did not have to see what happened, listening was all he needed. There was a powerful feline roar, along with the indignant squeals of pain from the rat demons. There was a crunching noise, slashing, then a yell which he knew well.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" The voice of his long lost sister was followed by the whistling of the large boomerang crashing through the hospital entrance. More rats came scurrying out. He could tell by the pattering of their clawed feet.  
  
There was an explosion and there was a sort of hissing noise.  
  
Sango had thrown her poison fumes at the rats. They writhed in pain and spit. She threw some inside the building and more poured out. Lifting up Hiraikotsu, Sango threw it again.  
  
The boomerang hurtled through the pack. "Kirara! Take care of the rest of them!" Sango called, for there were very few of the rodents left standing. She turned and ran towards the boy.  
  
The boy heard her approach and tried to speak, but only a croak escaped his mouth. A tear slipped out and ran down his cheek. Here he was, his sister so close, and he could not say anything!  
  
Sango kneeled next to the boy, watching as a teardrop cascaded down. A pang of sadness stung her and she wiped his eyes.  
  
"It's all right. There's no reason to be afraid anymore." She whispered reassuringly, touching his cheek. A small smile formed on the boy's face.  
  
'He seems. . .so familiar. . .' Sango thought. She watched as he opened his eyes in great effort. Her own eyes widened as she took in the boy's deep brown eyes.  
  
"K-Kohaku?!" she gasped. So shocked, Sango failed to notice the tears falling and landing on his face. He smiled up at her.  
  
"Sango. . ." Sango hugged the frail little brother she though she had lost forever in a careful, but warm hug.  
  
"Kohaku. . .I thought. I though you were dead. . ." Sango whispered. Memories flooded back into her head, of that fateful night.  
  
~~~ flashback ~~~  
  
Sango had lived in the mountains, away from the city life in a small village. The village was protected by a fort, tall against the demons that lurked in the shadowed crevices of the mountains.  
  
Everyone in the village, young and old were demon exterminators. It had been that night that Sango was sent to help a neighboring village that had some problems with snake demons. Lately, snake demons had rose up, high in numbers. After destroying a particularly large nest,  
  
Sango was walking home when a rusty red glow caught her attention. Smoke filled the air around her. What was going on?! Sango rushed back home, finding the village crackling and crumbling. Using Hiraikotsu as a shield, Sango rushed in, trying her best to ignore the scouring heat.  
  
"Father! Kirara! Kohaku!"  
  
Sango gasped as she took in the sight. No one was spared in this rage of destruction. Many were stabbed with their own weapons, or charred to death. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her father. He was pinned to the roof of a village with what appeared to be the large claw of a demon.  
  
"Fire demons must have attacked the village! But it seems there were many. But. . . I thought fire demons were rare, especially in these parts. . ." Sango said to her self. Snapping out of her trance, Sango began calling out again.  
  
"Kirara! Kohaku!!" There was a roar behind her and she turned. Kirara in her large form came bounding over, the flames unaffecting her.  
  
She could not find her brother! Was she-was she the only one left of her family?!  
  
"Kohaku!!!"  
  
~~~ end flashback ~~~  
  
The next morning, the burning of the exterminator's home was all over the news. Police and Firefighters were sent there and they found all dead except one survivor on the brink between life and death. He had been sent to the hospital. No one knew why the fort was attacked on that night. . .  
  
A soft mewing interrupted Kohaku and Sango. "Kirara." He murmured. Reaching out, he stroked the neko youkai who purred in response.  
  
Sango suddenly gasped. "Oh no! What time is it?!" If Miroku had already returned back to the dorm, it would be hard to cover up where she had gone. She looked at Kohaku who was smiling and scratching Kirara behind the ears. Of course!  
  
^^^  
  
Miroku opened the door and walked in, surprised the lights were off. He tossed his keys on the counter in the kitchen and looked around.  
  
"Sango?" he checked the living room, her room, and even the bathroom, in hopes he might see her. . .  
  
"Miroku!" He turned when he heard his voice and walked back to the living room. Sango was standing there with a boy in her arms.  
  
"Sango! What happened to him?" he asked. The boy looked weak and slightly pale.  
  
"Uh. . .This is my little brother, Kohaku." Sango explained. "My, uh, parent s wanted him to stay with me." She lied.  
  
"Um, all right. . ."  
  
.  
  
Miroku waited by the door as Sango placed him on her bed. She kissed him on the forehead as Kohaku muttered something in his dreams. Sango stood up and walked past Miroku, yawning.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a bath."  
  
^^^  
  
Sango was glad to have Kohaku back with her. It was a good thing there was a clothes store near the hospital. Everyone, including the employees had ran out because some of te rat demons had ran in there too. Sango had taken some clothes and slammed some money down on the counter. Then, she hurriedly went back to the dorm with Kirara and Kohaku after changing.  
  
She waited until the tub had filled and dipped inside the steaming water, sighing as it relaxed her. Leaning back, she let the warm and refreshing feeling wash over.  
  
Miroku had his ear pressed against the door. He heard her sigh and his grin widened. Slowly, he opened the door, trying his best to not let it creak. Unfortunately, a huge blast of steam blew straight into his face and he fell back.  
  
THUD  
  
Sango's eyes opened lazily at the THUD that had interrupted her moment of silence. She stepped out of the bathtub, Sango wrapped a towel around herself and began to make her way through the hazy steam. She stepped out of the bathroom and her feet caught on something.  
  
Sango fell on something, but did not know what. She looked down and found herself face to face with Miroku who had a huge smile on his face. Her legs were tangled in his, for it was he she had tripped on.  
  
Kohaku woke up from his slumber, and Kirara who had just snuck inside from the window in Sango's room, dragging Hiraikotsu, jumped with surprise from a loud noise.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
SLAP  
  
``````````````````  
  
Okay, I guess this chapter was not as fun as the others for me, but it was important for later on.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Larania: Of course I'll keep writing! Yah! Sango is definitely one of the most awesome female characters!  
  
Lil-strange-person: Wow! You sure are weird! I'm weird too, but probably not as much as you. Are you obsessed with marshmallows or something? I like Jello! It is the food of happiness. I have an imaginary friend her name is Falcon and she's got red feathers for hair. Falcon: Torture is fun! Bwuhahahaha! *lifts a cloak, revealing a belt full of daggers, butcher knives, a hammer, and katanas*  
  
Kaylana: Ahehehe. . .Good point, where did Miroku go? I don't think I even know. Miroku where did you go? Miroku: Um. . . Ranko: I saw him trying to get into a strip club! Mwuhahaha! Miroku: That was a Starbucks, Ranko! Ranko: Oh yeah. . .With mostly female servers who wear skirts that can't cover up their a**!! Miroku: . Anyway, I had to get Miroku out of the way for awhile so I guess he was where Ranko said he was, at Starbucks which I highly doubt, or just running around the streets looking for another pretty girl.  
  
Kitai Matsuru: I like your name! It's so cool!! I like cliffhangers too, especially if they're really evil and leave you yelling and screaming, unless its one of the shows I'm watching like Inuyasha and *especially* Rurouni Kenshin. I was yellin at the TV (I think 2 days ago) when Rurouni Kenshin ended when Kenshin was gonna fight that broom headed guy Chou or something like that. Bwa! At least you remember your dreams. I hardly remember mine. The last dream I had was so freaky. An onion fell out of my nose. . .  
  
. 


	5. KAWAII!

The Female Exterminator  
  
boomerang-chan: I've been delaying Spider's Web, Part Two because, well, I don't have the whole idea of part two in my head fully formed yet. *everyone falls* Ranko: Then why did you even do a part one and two?! boomerang-chan: Something very important happens! *steals a glance at a notebook filled with chicken scratch* Ranko: How can you understand that?! boomerang-chan: I dunno. Maybe I should ask a certain rooster-head to read it for me. Sano: Hey!  
  
Disclaimer: *Pulls out some coins from a jar* Hmm, mostly pennies. Nope. Inuyasha is definitely not mine. And the rooste-I mean Sano from Rurouni Kenshin is not mine either.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
KAWAII!!!!  
  
It was a warm Saturday morning and Sango was already up by the time their 'alarm clock' went off.  
  
"HELLOOOO! YOU BUM-HEADS! WAKE U--" Ranko never got to finish her morning racket as Sango swung the door open.  
  
"Mornin' Ranko.Kagome." Sango murmured, looking at Ranko with Kagome next to her.  
  
"Is Miroku up yet?" Kagome asked. As if on cue his voice drifted over, followed by him tying his hair in its usual little ponytail. (How cute!!)  
  
"Well hello ladies."  
  
Sango moved off to the side slightly for certain precautions. "We're going to the mall today! Wanna come?" Ranko chimed.  
  
"All right. I've never been to the mall yet." Answered Sango.  
  
"I'll go to. You three need a man to protect you." Miroku said. Kagome, Ranko, and Sango rolled their eyes.  
  
"We're the ones who need protection from you." Sango said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"That's why we brought Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha came out from behind her so that he was in view of the door.  
  
"Kagome, did I have to come?" he grumbled. Kagome shot him a glare in response and he turned away, pouting.  
  
"Sister, who are they?" asked a voice behind Miroku and Sango. Sango let Kohaku come forward to introduce him. Her words were about to fall from the tip of her tongue, but she was interrupted.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!" Kagome squealed with Ranko, who was the loudest of the both of them.  
  
"He's so cute!" Ranko raved, pinching one of his cheeks and pulling that it turned red. Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"This is Kohaku, my younger brother." Sango introduced. She looked at Kohaku who was trying to free his face from Ranko's fingers. "Want to come with us to the mall?"  
  
Kohaku smiled. "Okay." Sango smiled back. She had noticed a great change ever since Kohaku arrived two nights ago. He seemed brighter and more color had gradually returned to his skin. He ate heartily and soon wasn't so skinny.  
  
'Maybe that's why he was at the hospital. He was depressed because there was no one to see him. . .And was very sick because of that.' Sango had thought to herself.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw slight movement heading towards her. Looking up, she glared at Miroku and swatted his hand away.  
  
.  
  
After Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had changed, they came out of the building and followed Inuyasha to his car. It looked like it had been in a few accidents. One of the front lights was shattered and there was a large dent on the drivers side and one on the bumper.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the drivers seat and waited as they argued for a few minutes.  
  
"I'll sit in the back with Sango." Kagome said.  
  
"I'll sit with you too then." Offered Miroku. Ranko snorted and shoved him in the passenger's seat next to Inuyasha and she squished herself next to Kagome, pulling Kohaku in with her. That settled, Inuyasha drove off.  
  
No one said anything as the hanyou sped through the streets, rushing through yellow lights on the brink of turning red and screeching through sharp turns.  
  
"How about Miroku drives next time." Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah, good idea."  
  
When they arrived at the mall all of them, quickly stumbled out of the car.  
  
The girls immediately started walking around going to stores of clothes, CDs, and other objects that interests girls. Miroku waited outside by a fountain with Kohaku who looked around the place shyly. Inuyasha had left, rolling his amber eyes and muttering about 'crazy girls' before leaving to the food court, most probably looking for ramen.  
  
Ranko had come out from the dressing rooms, showing off bright red pants. Sango and Kagome grinned and exchanged glances, trying not to laugh.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!" The three girls blinked at the loud scream. Sango and Kagome ran out, Ranko calling out protests to wait for her as she changed back.  
  
A crowd of girls were bunched up by the fountain. Miroku's head stood out, Kohaku nervously glancing at all the squealing girls.  
  
"Who is this kawaii little boy, Miroku?'  
  
"Is he your brother?"  
  
The swarm continued to chatter and Sango shoved her way through. "Kohaku!"  
  
"S-Sango!" Kohaku called back, voice waving with unease. He reached out to her and Sango pulled him away from Miroku who had begun to shamelessly flirt with some of the girls. Many obviously knew him and pushed him away.  
  
Sango glared daggers at the girls and they scampered away. Everyone noticed how mad Sango was and decided to leave the mall. After finding Inuyasha who was yelling at a cheap Chinese fast food joint for not having ramen, they dragged him away and they drove off.  
  
They all agreed they needed somewhere quieter to go and Miroku suggested the park.  
  
The park no longer had the yellow police tape around it, but there was a lot of trees destroyed, as well as the playground and the sidewalks were cracked. There was no one there except them because most were still afraid to visit because of the spider demon infestation.  
  
Sango started off in one direction with Kohaku, walking around the winding sidewalk. Inuyasha was walking off into the trees with Miroku talking to him about something. Kagome and Ranko followed.  
  
"Sango. . ." Kohaku began unsurely.  
  
"Yes, Kohaku? You can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, at the hospital. . .there was this girl that always visited me. She told me she wandered around the hospital when she was bored. I talked to her a lot and we're really good friends now. I think it was her company that kept me from getting really sick. She always seemed lonely, though she looked happy all the time. I really want to see her again."  
  
"Well why don't we visit the hospital where you were supposed to be transferred. I'm sure she would be there and you could. . ." Sango stopped talking and Kohaku looked at her.  
  
"Sango, what is it?"  
  
But Sango did not answer. Her eyes followed something that shined in the beams of the sunlight. It was like a strand of silver hair, that one piece of.  
  
"Spider silk."  
  
~~~  
  
Bwahahahhaha! I leave you here! I'll update Tuesday probably. I have lotsa trouble updating on the weekend and Monday. My parents are always bugging me to do stuff and on the weekend and my mom doesn't work on Mondays and we usually go somewhere. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just didn't feel up to it. Yay! Only about 20 more minutes until Yuyu Hakusho! And after. . .RURUONI KENSHIN! They should show Inuyasha on Fridays, the dumbheads!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Little-Sango-Chan: Well, I updated!!! It's OK you're so unaware!! Woohoo!! Sango and Miroku are so awesome! You know that episode where they were fighting that fake water god? I like the part where Miroku's about to give Sango mouth-to-mouth but then she woke up. That was sooo cute! ^_^  
  
Kitai Matsuru: You get contacts?! That's so cool! My mom said I can't get any until next year. *glares* I hated that too when Kenshin was gonna fight Saitoh. I was so mad at Aoshi yesterday because he killed Misao's grandpa, Okina, right?! How could he be so cruel?!?!?!?! I so wanted to Ryu Tsui Sen him but its kinda hard if you're using a pencil.-__-  
  
Kaylana: HUH? I only understood baka and hentai, so I sorta understand.sorta not.Boomerang-chan is such an idiot.o__O  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
boomerang-chan: Y'know on the Microsoft word how they have that tip of the day thing? Today's tip of the day was 'You can hurt yourself if you run with scissors.' Really you think?! Ranko: Wanna hear a quote I made up? boomerang-chan: What? Ranko: If life gives you lemons go to the freeway and throw them at the cars. If fanfic writers write lemons, admit you're a pervert like the rest of us and read them. boomerang-chan: OK.-_-;  
  
Spider's Web 2 is coming up next chapter. I had a strange thought of making Ranko liking Kouga. Should I? Ranko: He is kinda cute.He looks like a bum! What is with her and bums?!  
  
. 


	6. The Spider's Web, Part Two

Disclaimer: The crazy boomerang-chan owns none of Inuyasha. Ranko, however popped out from her head one day and almost scared her to death because she was yelling about how she did not have anymore room in her closet to hide all those dead bums. So boomerang-chan does own Ranko, and it is not her fault if Ranko decided to murder someone. Ranko: Bwahaha!!  
  
I updated earlier than I was supposed to!! Yay!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Spider's Web, Part Two  
  
"Spider silk... "  
  
"What? What's going on Sango?" Kohaku asked. Sango glanced at him.  
  
"I-I don't know... how can this be? I thought I got rid of all those spider demons."  
  
"What?! Spider demons?" Kohaku asked timidly.  
  
Sango nodded. "There were spider demons infesting this park before. I found a very large nest and cleared it out. But... didn't think there were any survivors."  
  
Sango leaned down and plucked at the spider thread. Turning, she began to follow it, Kohaku close at her heels. The string was long, and wound around trees, wove through bushes, and it soon began winding itself together like a web.  
  
Sango stopped in front of two trees that were right next to each other. Between them was spun a large web. And in the web was a bundle wrapped up by even more silk. It was struggling to get out and both could see some reddish brown hair sticking out.  
  
Sango looked around her. There was no sign of the spider demon that had woven this web and she stepped forward. The lump continued to struggle and began to yell out as she drew near.  
  
"Leave...me alone..." the rest was inaudible. Reaching out, Sango began loosening the tight silk that had captured this poor fidgeting creature.  
  
"Sango!!" She turned immediately to see a hissing spider demon advancing on her brother. It wasn't as large as the mother spider demon she had fought off before in the park, but it was still pretty tall. Its eight legs clicked as it observed them.  
  
Kohaku took a stumbling step back. That was the wrong thing to do, and he realized it as the spider demon lunged forward.  
  
Casting around for something to use, Sango's eyes fell upon a broken tree branch. She knew it would not kill the demon, but at least it would bide them some time.  
  
Sango ran in front of Kohaku and stabbed one of the spider demon's many eyes. It screeched loudly and doubled back.  
  
"Kohaku, there's someone stuck in the web. Try and free them while I hold that demon off." Kohaku nodded and ran to the web. The person stuck fast was small, but was moving around wildly now. He began tearing at the silk with his hands. It was a hard task as the silk stuck to his hands.  
  
Sango ran and yanked the shaft of wood out of the demon's eye. It shrilled and stabbed at her with one hairy leg.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaa!" Sango yelled as she jumped away. The leg scraped her shoulder and cut down her chest diagonally. Sango's top began to stain dark with her blood. Breathing ragged, Sango clutched the wood in her hand and ran forward again, teeth clenched in determination.  
  
Jumping as high as she could, she landed heavily upon the spider's back. It buckled under the unexpected weight. Quickly recovering, it began thrashing around, trying to toss her off. Sango stabbed its back repeatedly, holding onto some of its bristly hair on its back.  
  
"Sango!" She looked up and saw Inuyasha with Miroku behind him. As the demon flailed around, she caught a glimpse of Kohaku still tearing futilely away.  
  
"Someone help Kohaku!" Sango yelled, feeling as if her throat was ripping slightly.  
  
Kagome and Ranko came running up from behind Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was already running to Sango and the spider demon, eager to get into the fight. Miroku was watching, trying to find a way to help.  
  
Kagome pulled Ranko. "Come on! We've got to help Kohaku. The two girls came to Kohaku's side and ripped away at the silk.  
  
A head popped out, shaking silk out of its auburn hair. It was a young demon boy. His eyes widened as he saw the girl fighting on the back of the spider demon.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hands, feeling his claws grow longer. "Exorcising Claws of Steel!!" His claws cut deep into the demon, barely missing Sango by a hair. Sango's breath caught and she toppled off in surprise.  
  
The spider demon cried loudly and split in half. Its body drooped lifeless, with one last whistling hiss.  
  
Miroku rushed over to Sango, who was clutching her chest, face contorted in pain. "Sango! Are you all right?!"  
  
"I-I'm fine... What about..." she stuttered painfully.  
  
"I'm all right." Said Kohaku. Sango looked up. Next to Miroku was Kohaku with the young demon in his arms, Kagome and Ranko standing on her other side.  
  
The little demon jumped out of Kohaku's arms and landed in front of Sango. He had pointed ears and had bright, innocent eyes. His hair was tide up with a dark blue ribbon. His clothes were a shirt decorated with leaves and some dark pants. His bushy tail swished behind him and she knew he was a fix demon.  
  
"I'm sorry," he asid, "You got hurt because of me..." Sango smiled and patted the youkai child's head fondly.  
  
"It's okay." She whispered. He smiled up at her. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Shippo."  
  
"Wel, Shippo, we'd better get you back home to your parents, right?" Shippo looked down, sadness filling his eyes.  
  
"Don't have parents anymore... They're dead."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"S'okay."  
  
"Sango, we'd better get you to the hospital. You've got a serious wound." Miroku said. Sango sighed and with her friends help, slowly stood up.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Sango lay in a hospital bed, white surrounding her vision. White bed, white walls, all this white was bugging her. Bandages were wrapped around her shoulder and chest. The doctor had allowed her friends come in, but only one at a time or in pairs. From outside the room, she could hear Inuyasha, Kagome, Ranko, and Miroku talking softly by the door. The kitsune Shippo's voice would pipe up a few times. She could not hear a word of their conversation.  
  
The door opened, and Kohaku came with in with a little girl behind him. She had raven hair tied in a side ponytail, the rest falling around her shoulders. She wore a white and orange checkered dress.  
  
"Hey Sango, feeling better?" Kohaku asked. Sango nodded, smiling at them. The girl blinked at them wide-eyes innocently with curiosity.  
  
"Sango, this is Rin, the girl I told you about I met in the hospital. She's like my best friend now. Rin, this is my big sister Sango."  
  
Rin walked up to Sango and gazed at her. "Sango be Rin's friend too?" Sango's smile grew wider. This little girl was so innocent, obviously unstained and not realizing the dangers all around the demon infested city.  
  
"Of course I'll be your friend, Rin." Rin beamed up at her, lighting up the whole place.  
  
"Yay! Yaaaaaay! Rin be Sango new friend!" Rin danced around the room, dancing and bouncing with youthful energy. Sango thought Rin was a lot like Ranko, like a younger version of her.  
  
Sango smiled warmly and sighed. Her life was turning out much better ever since she moved here. Sango had her Kohaku back, who she thought was dead for so many years. She also had never made so many friends in her life. Now if only... If only her roommate Miroku wasn't such a pervert!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Okay! Done with Spider's Web, Part Two. I was wondering, since Rin's always at the hospital, should I make Sesshomaru a doctor? ^_^ It's sounds kinda strange to me, but I just thought the job would kinda be good for the story. I wanna hear what you all think so I hope you review! And ideas are definitely welcome!!! Because right now, I have no idea what to do for the next chapter. O_O I was thinking for this chapter to make Miroku get a little suspicious of Sango being The Exterminator, but it just didn't turn out that way.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Larania: You're my first reviewer for chapter 5!!! Thanks for the good luck! Hope to see you soon.  
  
Lil-strange-person: Hi again!! Bwuhahahahaha! Well, I was supposed to update Tuesday, but I couldn't wait and found some spare time, so there!  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Me likes S/M!! Yay! Kohaku is so cute!! ^___^  
  
Moon Prynces: Hello again!!! I love Kohaku, he's so cute!! ^_^ Too bad he got killed and used as Naraku's zombie. Naraku is so freakin evil!!! Yup! It's hot here too. My mom yelled at me yesterday because it was so hot I was hugging the refrigerator. I'm so silly... 


	7. Sweet Talk Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and Ranko doesn't either no matter how many people she threatens to kill.  
  
Thanks to Lil-strange-person I have a really good plot now!! Bwuhahaha! This is gonna be so fun! ^_^ Oh yeah, and I'm sorry if the character of Sesshoumaru sucks because he's OOC, but it's because I've never really written a fic with him in it before.  
  
"speech." 'thoughts.'  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sweet Talk Encounter  
  
~~ Two Days Later ~~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, Miroku, Ranko, and Rin were with Sango in the hospital visiting her after school. Finally, she would be able to get out of the hospital. She was getting very sick of all this white surrounding her!!  
  
Rin and Ranko had met and instantly got into hyper mode. The nurse came in yelling, "You crazy baka children!!" and they had to calm down. Sango would be checked one last time by the doctor before she would leave.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were about to argue over something when the door was opened loudly. Not bothering to shut the door behind him, the silver haired man glided right in. He glanced at everyone with expressionless golden eyes and he stopped on the other silver haired male in the room.  
  
"What?! Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him, but never got to answer, for something small pounced on him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!!!!" Rin squeezed Sesshoumaru tightly happily. He glanced at her, still devoid of all emotion.  
  
"Rin get down." He ordered.  
  
Rin tilted her head to the side with a smile before answering, "Okay! Rin get down." She let go of Sesshoumaru and watched him approach his patient.  
  
"Hey!! What are you doing here?!" snarled Inuyasha, not getting his question answered earlier.  
  
"I work here you half-blooded fool." Sesshoumaru retorted. Inuyasha growled and flexed his hand, his fingers cracking.  
  
After a few minutes of checking on Sango, Sesshoumaru stood up. "You may leave. You and your friends' human stenches are intoxicating this room."  
  
Sesshoumaru swept out of the room, Rin chasing after him. "Sesshoumaru- samaaaaa! Wait for Rin!"  
  
"Curse you!" Inuyasha yelled, "Curse you to all seven hells!"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
After being cramped up in Inuyasha's speeding dented car, everyone was glad to get out.  
  
"Your car is like a bum's car." Ranko muttered to him. They all began heading back to their dorms, Miroku offering to help Sango constantly who slapped him away because of his wandering hands.  
  
They were just at the top of the stairs when both noticed a girl standing around, looking at the door of their dorm and Kagome's.  
  
She had red hair tied up in a high ponytail and faded green eyes. She seemed the same age as all of them and appeared as if kind of lost. Miroku had left Sango's side in an instant.  
  
'Jeez!' Sango thought, 'He was helping me just a few moments ago and he sees a girl and just leaves me! Wait, what do I care?! Oh! Sango! Stop blushing!!!!'  
  
Miroku lifted up her delicate hands in his. "Your flaming hair and emerald eyes have captured my attention. You were standing around here, lost like a damsel in distress and I was wondering if you would need any help. My name's Miroku. May I know the name of the beautiful woman that stands regally before me?"  
  
The girl blushed deeply, and giggled softly at him. "M-My name is Akina." she answered in a soft, whispery voice that seemed to suit her appearance.  
  
Sango watched them, not hearing anything else because Miroku was whispering to Akina now. She knew it was flattery, for her face flushed even darker.  
  
"Well, I've only just moved here. They said I was to stay in a dorm but I couldn't remember if it was number 47 or 48, but they did say my roommate was Higurashi Kagome." Akina said to Miroku.  
  
Before Miroku could answer, Kagome had spoke up, butting into the sweet talk. "I'm Kagome, you'll be staying with me in number forty-eight."  
  
Sango stormed past them, heading straight for their dorm. "Yeah, it's the room between forty-seven and forty-nine." She snapped sarcastically.  
  
Everyone looked at her confused, wondering what had caused her anger. Miroku, however, recovered quickly and turned back to Akina. "Akina, someday would you want to--"  
  
Miroku never got to finish as Kagome dragged Akina away, telling her to watch out for 'that perverted Miroku.'  
  
Akina turned and waved at him. "I hope to see you again Miroku!"  
  
.  
  
"Sango, is something wrong?" Kohaku asked as he came into his sister's room. He could tell his sister was fuming by the rouge stain on her cheeks. His sister was definitely strong, but she simply could never hide a tiny blush.  
  
"Miroku! That's what is wrong!" Sango angrily answered. "He is such a pervert! Every beautiful girl that flutters by he chases after! It really annoys me!" She looked down.  
  
'He never chased after me... I'm just for his groping hands when he gets bored... Huh?! What am I thinking? I never wanted that hentai chasing after me!' Kohaku watched Sango quietly. He was young, but could definitely see the emotions filtering trough her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Ah-Sango..." Kohaku began.  
  
RING RING. Kohaku never got to finish as Sango's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Sango said into the phone, trying to sound more cheerful. Her voice ended up wavering.  
  
"Hey Sango! Want to come over and study so you can catch up with all the schoolwork you missed?" asked Kagome's voice on the other end.  
  
"Uh... sure." Answered Sango, "I'll just go get my school things."  
  
"Okay! See you!"  
  
"Right... Bye."  
  
Sango got up and began gathering her books, notebooks, and papers. She rummaged around and found a bag which she dumped all of her school objects in. That done, she left the room.  
  
Looking down the whole time, Sango felt down in the dumps. She hadn't had this feeling of sadness for so long. It felt almost as painful as when the fire had broke out and she thought Kohaku was dead as well as the rest of her family and villagers.  
  
"Would you... like to go out some time?"  
  
"Oh, Miroku... I'd love to." The lilting voice answered.  
  
Sango looked up and saw wide-eyed the scene before her. Standing in front of room number forty-eight were Miroku and the new girl Akina staring deeply into each others eyes.  
  
Sango felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. This somehow seemed to have a much sharper pain than the fire now.  
  
  
  
Bwa! Strange twist!! Big thanks to Lil-strange-person for the idea. And it will be M/S eventually, but I just had to do this! Looks like I made up another character. So now I own Ranko and Akina. Ranko, you know I am a big supporter of M/S so you have my permission to torture Akina as you like.  
  
Reviews: I got over 20 overnight! Yay!  
  
inuYlvsramen: Heh! Funny name!  
  
Sango's-Friend: Well, I decided to make Sesshoumaru a doctor!!! Thanks for your idea, I'll use it later on. I have pretty much everything planned out now!! ^_^ Thank you tons! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Don't kill me for making Miroku like someone else!! You are such a big S/M fan so don't worry, it'll be S/M soon enough!  
  
Lil-strange-person: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Love the idea! Anyway, I decided to make Miroku like someone because it just seemed like he would be the person to do that and when you suggested Sango liking Naraku I sorta dropped the idea of her liking another guy. Yuck, that baboon bastard! Anyway! I might make Sango like another person to twist up the plot! But it will be M/S!!  
  
Kitai Matsuru: I counted your vote as well to make Sesshoumaru a doctor! Though it was the hardest part of the chapter for me because I don't really know how to do his character. My computer was being evil the other day too. The screen flipped upside down, but my dad was able to fix it. Yeah, Aoshi's a cool character, He's so quiet though... and he's... quiet...Yeah.  
  
Kaylana: Three weeks? That's long... @_@ oro... 


	8. And What's On Your Mind?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha but I do have the pain of having Ranko and Akina. *glares at Akina* as an M/S fan I'm still trying to think of how to hurt you at the end of this. Akina: .;  
  
"talking."  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
And What's On Your Mind?  
  
"Sango, are you all right?" asked Kagome. She looked at her friend with concern. She was just... standing there, frozen to the spot.  
  
Sango nodded absentmindedly. Her eyes were trained to the spot where only seconds before... Akina and Miroku were standing. They had left, not even noticing her to go on their little date.  
  
'Sango looks like she's seen a ghost.' Kagome thought. She was about to ask what happened to her, but Sango intervened.  
  
"Kagome, forget about studying."  
  
"Huh? But why?" Sango shook her head and headed back to the dorm, throwing her books on the couch. She came back out and began her descent down the stairs.  
  
"Sango! Wait for me! What's going on?" asked Kagome. Sango didn't answer and watched Miroku and Akina from a safe distance. She fumed silently. They were walking together, their hands clasped as they chatted animatedly.  
  
Miroku led her into a restaurant called the Akabeko(a/n: I couldn't help it! Couldn't think of another restaurant so I used that one from RK. Ok, on with the story). Akina seemed very pleased and gave Miroku a hug.  
  
'Grr! That Akina is too straightforward! Shoot! How are we going to get in?!' Luck was on Sango's side today. For a man in white came running out the store. A woman called after him.  
  
"Hey! You didn't pay your bill again!!"  
  
Sango tugged on Kagome's arm and they sneaked into the restaurant. Sango glanced around and saw they were seated by a window. Crouching down, Sango peered at them from behind a pot of a leafy green plant. Kagome looked around the other side of the plant.  
  
"Sango, what's going on, oh!" she exclaimed, realizing why they were here. She glanced at Sango. Her face was stiff and jaw clenched obstinately. Kagome turned her attention back to the table.  
  
Miroku and Akina were leaning towards each other, holding each others hands. 'Already, and on a first date! Well, it is Miroku we're dealing with here.' Sango fumed even more, smoke was probably already curling out from her ears.  
  
A waitress came to their table and took their order. Miroku flirted impudently with her. Akina seemed to have no concern at all and giggled at his antics like a lovestruck schoolgirl.  
  
"Oi! What are you two doing?" said a voice behind Sango and Kagome. Both gasped and swiveled their heads around. A certain silver-haired dog hanyou they knew as Inuyasha was behind them, arms crossed and a wearing the usual frown. Both Sango and Kagome pulled him down swiftly by the hair that fell over his shoulders onto the ground next to them.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Inuyasha hissed at Kagome. Kagome glared at him then pointed. He looked at where her finger indicated.  
  
"Oh." All three pairs of eyes watched as Miroku leaned even closer to Akina.  
  
Sango bolted upright. She couldn't take it anymore and she definitely did not want to see what would happen next. Red in the face, Sango stormed out, oblivious to the suspicious and apprehensive looks people gave her.  
  
"What's wrong with Sango?" queried Inuyasha as they followed her out.  
  
Kagome's brows furrowed in worry, "I'm not sure, but do you think...?  
  
"Think what?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.  
  
"Do you think that maybe Sango has feelings for Miroku?"  
  
One of Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched upwards. "Sango? Chu, yeah right! Sango doesn't seem like the kind of girl to let herself fall for a pervert like him."  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Maybe...just maybe Sango does like Miroku, but she's too stubborn to admit it. Like how I'm still afraid to admit to him.. Darnit, why'd that Akina girl have to come and accept his date?! Hmm, looks like I should make start planning as Miroku and Sango's new matchmaker!'  
  
.  
  
Sango stomped back inside the dorm flaring. She went into her room and slammed the door shut. Kirara mewed at her and pounced nimbly into her lap. Sango's anger mellowed down and she scratched the little neko behind the ears. Kirara purred in response.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Oh, hey Kohaku. Sorry if I was so loud."  
  
"It's okay. Are you all right?"  
  
Yes, I'm fine." Sango lied. Though she had on a mask of a small smile, inside she felt like a small rip had begun in her heart.  
  
.  
  
Miroku returned home to see Sango slouching on the couch watching television. He caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a pink-haired man wielding a rose whip.  
  
"So how was your date?" Sango muttered.  
  
His eyebrows shot up. 'But, how did she know?' Shaking his head, Miroku sat down next to her.  
  
"The date was good, but there's someone else I'd really like to date."  
  
Sango turned to look at him, eyes wide open. 'No way, he wouldn't want to go out with m...'  
  
"I'd really like to go out on a date with that Exterminator woman."  
  
Sango face faulted. 'Oh my gosh, he does! But with my other *self*'  
  
Miroku looked at her, registering the look on her face. "Well, I guess it would be impossible." He laughed. "There's no way I'd be able to meet her anyway!"  
  
Sango turned away as he continued to laugh. 'Sigh. If he only knew The Exterminator is sitting right beside him right now and when he sleeps, she is only on the other side of the wall...'  
  
Miroku was laughing on the outside, but was brooding deep in thought within. 'Perhaps by having this relationship with Akina, I can somehow draw Sango to want to go out with me...'  
  
He did not know that his plans were already taking their toll on Sango. He looked at her sober face. Miroku frowned for he did not like to see Sango unhappy. Smiling, he leaned closer to her.  
  
Sango was still steaming when she felt a hand squeezing her cheeks, and they were not the blushing cheeks on her face.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" Sango shrieked as she clobbered Miroku.  
  
^^^  
  
Sorry it is short, it's shorter than all of my other chapters. They'll be longer, don't worry.  
  
Reviews:  
  
I can't believe this is already chapter eight! Sure went by fast...  
  
Lil-strange-person: Oh my gooshness! You read my mind! I was thinking about Hojo going out with Sango. I wasn't so sure though. Isn't he supposed to be kinda... dumb? It would make a good twist though! Bwuhahahahaha! Oh yeah, and Little Sango-Chan said it was an interesting idea and she would have never thought of that. A trip to hell with Kikyo? X__X  
  
Little Sango-Chan: *stares at knife* Nuhehehehe... Yah, you can call me B- chan. My name is kinda long. @_@  
  
Kaylana: Yup! Sango is jealous, though she's too stubborn to admit it. I always like it when the female character is stubborn! Actually, I'm kinda stubborn too. ^___^ Well, good luck!  
  
Kitai Matsuru: Grr, these last two episodes of RK had too much talking! But I guess if they didn't talk about stuff it'd be confusing. Ack!! It was scary when Shishio laughed! @_@ oro! Anyway, I was cracking up yesterday because I kept making jokes about Soujiro and his pastries. XD  
  
And to Sango's-Friend, I used your idea to have them talk about The Exterminator in this chapter.  
  
.  
  
HEY! Okay, now for Lil-strange-person's idea. I was thinking I should twist up the plot by making Sango like someone else at the same time too. If I just make Miroku like Akina, then this would be ending soon. I was thinking maybe Hojo. Suggestions anyone?!  
  
Please Review!  
  
__________________________________________________________________ 


	9. The Rise and Fall

Disclaimer: Eh, no. Not mine. Ranko and Akina? Yes. But I wish had Sango's Hiraikotsu to clobber Akina with right now.  
  
A/N: Bwuhahahaha! I just had a wonderful idea a few minutes ago! Lil- strange-person said Sango should go with Naraku for now and this other person Harmony said not Hojo in my other fic so I came up with this idea! Hehehehe... XD  
  
"babble" ~speech  
  
'babble' ~thoughts  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Rise and Fall  
  
Weeks whizzed by and winter soon arrived. Drops of snow began to fall from the clouds high above. Stores and houses began to glow with the soft lights that were enchantingly warm.  
  
It was this night, the night of Christmas Eve that some people's lives would change forever.  
  
Kagome was having a Christmas party at her dorm that night. She had invited so many people, some her friends knew, others they didn't. The room was beginning to get very stuffy and many began going outside. Soon Miroku had to open up his dorm for the party as well.  
  
There was a huge Christmas tree in the living room, so tall its tip brushed the ceiling. Kagome was bringing out decorations while Inuyasha and Kouga fought each other, both trying to put up the Christmas tree to help Kagome. Kagome eventually got red from impatience.  
  
"Miroku, can you just do it, because it seems that Kouga and Inuyasha can't seem to put up a Christmas tree!!"  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha slouched away as Miroku took over. 'This is my chance!' Kagome thought happily to herself.  
  
"Hey Sango, do you think you and Miroku could take care of the rest of the decorations while I-uh, greet the guests?"  
  
Sango blinked at Kagome. Once, twice, then nodded. Kagome clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Thanks so much!" She ran out, humming to herself.  
  
Sango watched Kagome disappear into the swirling crowd of people. She turned to see Miroku had set the tree in place and was already almost finished putting the lights around it. She walked past him and to the boxes Kagome had brought downstairs.  
  
There were a huge assortment of ornaments, from balls to candy canes to little Santa Clauses and reindeer. Scooping up a few, she began placing them lightly on the branches.  
  
Not too far off, Kagome and Ranko stood in the shadows. "Ranko, did you put it in place?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Ranko exclaimed.  
  
"Shhhh! Let's leave these two alone!" Kagome hissed. And both girls blended back into the gathering.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango from the corner of his eye. She was really silent and in the middle of separating some knotted decoration. Sango's face was looked slightly frustrated, her eyebrows slanted smoothly with concentration as she bit down on her lip. The golden light illuminated her lightly blushing face, shadowing and lightening up the strong features on her face.  
  
Sango finally undid the clustered knot and a small smile appeared. She felt eyes on her and looked up with curiosity.  
  
Miroku looked away as her soft brown eyes fell upon him. He saw her tilt her head to the side slightly and blink. Her dark hair slipped over one shoulder. Gods, how he wanted to run his fingers through her hair!  
  
Sango continued to study him. His eyes seemed to change from hues of blue and violet in the light. The side of his face she was looking at was shadowed and for a moment seemed almost sad. Shaking her head, Sango returned back to the tree.  
  
She was just placing a bright ruby red ball on a branch when his hand brushed over hers. She slid her hand away and let it drop to her side like a rag doll. Face flushing, she averted her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Sango." Called Miroku's voice. It sounded hoarse and less composed than usual. As she turned her face to look at him, he spoke again in that same husky voice.  
  
"Look." She lifted her eyes to follow his gaze. There, above her head was the unmistakable mistletoe. Sango's cheeks turned darker and she immediately looked down again.  
  
"Misteltoe..." she whispered. The room suddenly felt very warm and she felt tingly all over. She felt Miroku draw closer to her and she lifted her head slowly.  
  
Miroku came closer to Sango, his heart beating wildly. He watched her angelic face rise slowly. Her dark lashes obscuring her eyes slightly. Miroku began to lean forward, his lips already beginning to part.  
  
Sango hesitated, before she began coming closer to him as well. She swallowed, feeling as if her heart was fluttering in her throat. Everything seemed to have materialized away except for him and the golden lights which suddenly seemed to whirl around in her vision.  
  
A scent unlike any other assaulted her senses. It was like pine trees and tea mixed with a scent that was unique and belonged only, and exclusively to him. He was so close now she could feel his breaths feathering against her lips.  
  
Miroku felt his bottom lip brush Sango's lightly. His eyes were slowly closing as hers were already. He went to deepen the kiss, feeling a tingling sensation run through him.  
  
"Miroku..." called a soft voice as he was about to press himself fully to Sango. He snapped up with attention and turned to see Akina.  
  
"Akina..." he murmured. Sango watched as Akina beckoned to him with one delicate porcelain hand. He didn't look at her again as he strode over to her.  
  
Sango suddenly felt like she was shoved into a tub full of icy water. Her heart dropped from her throat to her stomach. An unbidden tear slid out from the corner of each eye, gliding down both cheeks that were turning from pink to pale.  
  
Both teardrops slid off her face and fell down to the floor in a perfect crystal-like bead. As the drops splattered to the floor, the sound seemed to reverberate loudly in her ears.  
  
Something cool slid against her cheek and she looked up, but before she could react, she felt chilling lips descend upon hers. Her face blushed so deeply and her heart shot up to her throat again.  
  
Sango looked at the person who bestowed the kiss on her. He had inky black hair that was long and his eyes were very dark. He had a sort of mysterious and shadowy aura around him that Sango couldn't quite place, but it seemed to make the room seem dimmer.  
  
"I saw everything that happened." He whispered.  
  
Sango looked down at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"He never finished what he meant to do to leave with that red-haired girl. If he cannot see how good you are, then he doesn't deserve someone like you." He continued.  
  
Sango looked up, eyes still sorrowful but with flaring anger tracing the edges.  
  
"Miroku has always been the type to break women's hearts and I don't think you want to have that happen to you."  
  
Sango frowned, as anger boiled up inside of her. 'He wants to break my heart does he? Well then, Miroku, two can play at this game.' She thought herself.  
  
"Who... are you?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Naraku." He answered, "And I can help you."  
  
There were footsteps that began coming in and Sango set her jaw in determined anger. She leaned forward and initiated a kiss on Naraku. He felt cold against her, and she wasn't entirely happy with how she felt inside. She felt nothing from him unlike what she had felt from Miroku, and he had barely touched his lip to hers. She pushed that thought aside and closed her eyes.  
  
Miroku stood by the doorway, almost dropping his glass of punch. Akina stood next to him, cooing him with that lilting voice. He neither heard her nor felt her cuddling up to him. All he could do was stare openmouthed at the scene before him. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.  
  
'No... don't... Have I lost her...? Sango...'  
  
Naraku smirked to himself as they broke the kiss. 'Human emotions are so easy to manipulate.'  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Mwuhahahha! I loved the little Miroku/Sango scene but I didn't really like the Naraku part. Well now, we do have some problems, don't we? _ yay! Rin was on Inuyasha last night!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kitai Matsuru: I think Soujiro's voice sounds weird. Girly if you ask me. @_@ But I still think he's cool. That Kamatari woman sounds like a man. XD Lol. Anyhoo, I'll try to write more soon!  
  
CerseiTear: Yay! Another Miroku/Sango fan! I simply love M/S! Well, bye for now!!  
  
Lil-strange-person: See! I did Naraku!!!! Should I boil him later in a huge pot with Akina? Or pull their ears to see how far they'll stretch out? Bwa!  
  
Kaylana: 2:30 a.m.? Oro... @_@ Jealousy makes this so much fun! XD No! We're all gonna miss you!  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Well, here's more! Well, like more problems! For once you didn't say M/S forever... DON"T HURT ME!!!!! *grabs Ranko* Protect me with your ninja abilities Ranko, please!!! Ranko: HEY!! Darnit, and I just caught Kouga under mistletoe... Kouga: ?  
  
Boomerang-chan wants to know what you all think! Review please! ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Obscured Shadows vs Fire Betrayal

Disclaimer: Same as last time. Inu and the gang don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Obscured Shadows vs. Fire Betrayal  
  
Sango was walking down the street on a moonless evening with Naraku by her side. This was their second date in one week. Sango, felt bad as if she was hurting Miroku.  
  
She shook her head. 'No way, that hentai doesn't care about me! All he cares for is Akina...'  
  
Sango looked up as she heard some voices and giggling. Out from the shadowed side of the building materialized Akina and Miroku. Akina was laughing as she ran clutching Miroku's arm, encouraging him to follow. Miroku was smiling and jogged after her.  
  
Sango looked away. She was tired of seeing Miroku. Everywhere he went, Akina was always tagging along only a few footsteps away.  
  
She looked down at her feet the rest of the walk home. The only time she raised her face was when Naraku was standing by her in front of door number forty nine, her and Miroku's dorm.  
  
Naraku lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Sango didn't respond and held her breath, wishing suddenly he would just stay away. He bit down harshly on her bottom lip and she shoved him away. Refusing to look him in the eye, Sango walked into the dorm, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kohaku was sitting at the counter in the kitchen and eating leftovers for dinner. "Konbanwa Sango. What happened to your lip? It's bleeding." He inquired.  
  
Sango licked her lips, wiping away the salty blood. "Oh nothing," she said before walking off to her room.  
  
She looked around her, before doubling back to where Kohaku was. "Hey Kohaku, isn't Miroku back yet?"  
  
"No, he's probably still out with Akina." Kohaku replied.  
  
"Hmm." Sango said more to herself than away. She walked into her room and sat down on the bed next to Kirara who was washing her paws with her tongue.  
  
'Wonder why they're not back yet. I saw them earlier while I was walking with Naraku...'  
  
She remained silent, listening to the night air whistle against the window in her room. The serene silence, however, did not last long.  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
  
Sango stood up, knowing that it would be Ranko who was causing the loud ruckus. But she did not call out 'you bums!' like usual. Instead, her voice sounded panicky and shrieked loudly.  
  
"SANGO! SANGO, KOHAKU! YOU"VE GOT TO SEE THIS!!"  
  
Sango hurtled out of her room and saw Ranko panting in the doorway. Kohaku was holding the door open with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Miroku... Demon... attacking him... roof..." Ranko gasped. The happy and hyper spirit had disappeared, but the fire still remained, though concern was filled in her eyes as well.  
  
Sango frowned. 'So that's why he wasn't here earlier!' "Kohaku, go with Ranko. I'll uh... call the police."  
  
Kohaku nodded, understanding what his sister's intentions were. "But..." whispered Ranko. She never got to finish as the usually gentle Kohaku dragged her by the elbow and up to the roof.  
  
Sango really did call the police and then dashed into her room. "Kirara, we've got another demon to take care of." She declared digging through the closet to get her Exterminator clothes. She pulled off the clothes she wore on her date and slipped into the cat-like suit, covering the bottom half of her face with the gas mask. Reaching under her bed, Sango hauled out Hiraikotsu and her katana.  
  
Lastly of all, Sango tied her hair in the signature high ponytail as The Exterminator. Sango let Kirara leap out first when she swung the window open and the neko youkai immediately transformed with an explosion of roars and flames.  
  
"To the roof." Sango yelled leaping upon Kirara's back.  
  
.  
  
"Ugh..." Miroku groaned as the fingers around his neck curled tighter. "Wh- why?" he groaned. He merely received a sneering smirk in return.  
  
"I was awaiting the perfect moment to devour you. You look simply delicious." The once soft voice said that now with a growl of menace.  
  
The demon turned as a loud thud behind her caused the roof to shudder.  
  
"I-it's The Exterminator!" Kagome gasped, crouched down with Kohaku and Ranko.  
  
Sango tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu as she stepped forward. Kirara behind her stalked stealthily, back arched and growls vibrating in her throat.  
  
She took in every detail of the demon. It was a female whose hair was billowing out behind her as a flame. She was wearing human clothes that looked familiar. Sango scrutinized her face.  
  
Sharp green eyes glared back into Sango's and she gasped. 'That fire demon! She is Akina!"  
  
Fury overcame Sango, whether it was because of Miroku, Akina, or herself, she did not know.  
  
"Kyaaaaa! Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, throwing the boomerang at Akina's head.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he heard The Exterminator shout. 'That voice, why does it seem so familiar!?'  
  
Akina dropped him and he ducked as the boomerang swooshed over his head. Akina had bounded up, Hiraikotsu barely missing her feet.  
  
Akina stepped away from Miroku who was shivering as he watched the battle. Akina opened her hands and flames crackled to life in her palms.  
  
"Hinotama!" she shrieked as she sent flying large fireballs from her hands. Sango lifted up Hiraikotsu in time as it returned to her, but the air sizzled around her and she began to worry the heat would burn her.  
  
And the forces of the flying fireballs were driving her almost off the roof.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang hurtled, cutting through Akina's hinotama attacks.  
  
The Hiraikotsu whizzed by Akina's left side two feet away. "What sort of aim is that, Exterminator?" she scoffed as she watched Hiraikotsu glide by.  
  
"Perfect, that's what!" Sango cried, stabbing her katana through Akina's stomach.  
  
'That's my sister!' Kohaku thought happily. "I get it," said Ranko, "She used the boomerang as a diversion while she went and used her katana."  
  
Sango wrenched her katana out of Akina's gut.  
  
"Hahahaha! Foolish mortal! Do you think that puny sword could finish me off?"  
  
"No..." said Sango as she shoved Akina to the side, "But this will!"  
  
Everyone knows a boomerang always returns, and return it did, slicing right through Akina, tearing her body in half.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOO!" she screeched. Sango caught the stained Hiraikotsu, blood splattering all over her.  
  
Sango breathed heavily and turned her head slowly to see her friends watching, not realizing that it was their Sango.  
  
Kagome's eyes were widened as much as they could, in what appeared astonishment. Ranko had her mouth gaping open in awe and Kohaku had a small smile of knowing on his face.  
  
She turned to look at Miroku. His neck was bruised where Akina's fingers had clasped. His eyes were different than before, something Sango had never seen. They were deep, filled with sadness, yet joy at the same time and she did not understand. He lifted a hand to reach out to her, struggling to stand.  
  
Sango turned as a tear glided down her face and off her gas mask, falling as a perfect crystal onto the roof.  
  
Sirens filled the air. "Kirara!" Sango called. Leaping off the roof, she landed upon her back and they flew off to once again hide the shadows of their identities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hinotama~ It said in this Japanese dictionary it means fireball or falling star. I decided to use that as Akina's attack. I think her being a fire demon just suited her. This chapter was exciting for me to write. I hope to hear from you all soon.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Kouga's girl huh? I like that gut too. Ha! I had fun writing them kissing. Miroku and Sango, not her and Naraku!!  
  
Kana: Hm, I didn't know he was played by a girl. I don't mind the fact he sounds girly, I actually like the girly looking (or sounding) guys. He's cool!!  
  
Kitai Matsuru: I still like Soujiro he's cool. Oh I wonder, is Naraku gonna be evil here? Kyaha! Wait and see! Really, what do you think? ^_^  
  
Akurei: Hey!! Cool name! Please, please, please X ten million. That's a lot of pleases. Don't worry I'll update!  
  
Sango's-Friend: ACK! Don't attack me with that knife. Oh...eheh. I dunno if I can boil them, can't find a pot big enough to fit them in!!  
  
Anyone read my new one-shot called Meow! I'm sure you'll like it if you're an M/S fan. I particularly liked the ending, but I'm not giving anything away... ^_____^  
  
P.S. I might take longer to update starting next week, maybe, maybe not cuz my Grandma's coming to visit from the Philippines and she makes me do Scrabble and other stuff with her all the time. 


	11. Revealed

Disclaimer: No, not mine! I still own Akina though she's dead in the ficcy and Ranko's mine!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Revealed  
  
Sango stumbled in through the window, flopping heavily down onto the floor. Hiraikotsu and the blood stained katana clunked noisily to the floor. Kirara shrunk back into her small form and landed by her head, mewing softly.  
  
Sango coughed and a drop of blood slid out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm okay, Kirara"  
  
She examined herself and groaned. Both of her shoulders were burned from Akina's fire attacks. Her legs and arms had many scrapes and bruises. Rich red blood caked her tousled hair and was splattered all over her face.  
  
Outside, sirens pierced the air and tires screeched loudly, tearing into the night that was peaceful only moments before. Whispers, yells, and questioning voices lifted up, wondering all about the commotion.  
  
She sighed and shoved her weapons beneath the bed, not bothering to clean them. Limping exhaustedly, Sango got some clothes and dragged them with her to the bathroom.  
  
Sango turned on the tap, letting steaming water flow out like a waterfall. The stench of blood was reeking all around her. It filled her senses and she was disgusted. Sango peeled her sopping stained exterminator clothes aside and dipped into the tub.  
  
The water seared at her skin, making it prickle. The scent still remained and she rubbed feverishly at her body. The salty scent lifted up even more, filling with the rising steam. Sango snatched all the shampoos and soap, trying to rub away the putrid odor.  
  
.  
  
Ranko kicked the dorm door open, supporting Miroku on her right while Kagome held up his left side. His head lolled on his sore and neck. Miroku's vision was blurry, like looking through murky waters. He coughed and his throat seemed to tear.  
  
The two girls deposited Miroku delicately upon the couch, Kohaku hovering anxiously behind. Miroku groaned with his cracked voice. Akina had squeezed his neck so severely and harsh that he could barely breathe a few wisps of air. His head pounded and black continued to creep on the rim of his eyes.  
  
Kohaku went to the kitchen and rummaged around until he found a decent glass. He filled it with water and sat next to Miroku, pressing the cool glass to his lips. Miroku felt the rejuvenating liquid slide down his throat, seeming to bring down with it the fiery pain.  
  
Kagome and Ranko looked around wonderingly. Sango had said she would call the police, but they hadn't seen her since that. They both worried something might have happened to her.  
  
Kagome strode over to Sango's door and knocked. "Sango, are you in there?" No answer. "I'm coming in." Still no response. Kagome turned the doorknob cautiously.  
  
Ranko looked at the bathroom. Heat was steaming out from the crack under the door. "Kagome, I think Sango's in the bath."  
  
Kagome continued to stand before the open door.  
  
"Kagome?" Ranko asked. She walked up to her friend and followed the direction of her stare. Ranko gasped. There was a stain of blood on the floor as if something had dropped in from the window then been lugged underneath the bed.  
  
Ranko approached the bed and peered under. She did not say anything, only gazed at the weapons. Kagome, not hearing any sort of reaction from Ranko, came over to her side.  
  
"Those weapons..." Ranko pulled out the heavy and massive boomerang and the tainted katana. The blood still cried tears of blood that ran from the hilt to the tip and the boomerang was battered with scorch marks.  
  
"But then..." stuttered Kagome.  
  
"This means that..." whispered Ranko.  
  
"That I'm the one. The one known as The Demon Exterminator." A voice declared firmly from behind them.  
  
.  
  
Miroku coughed, sputtering from the water. Kohaku wiped his mouth as Miroku continued to gag. The boy jumped away as Miroku rolled over, retching. Vomit splattered on the rug and Miroku sputtered on the vile substance. Kohaku crinkled his nose at the vile acidic smell.  
  
.  
  
Kagome and Ranko spun around, dropping the weapons to see Sango at the doorway in a white cotton robe. There was sadness in her eyes and she sighed. Ranko and Kagome watched nervously as Sango walked over to them.  
  
Sango still felt dirty. There was still a hint of blood on her, but her skin was scrubbed so harshly that it felt as if it was torn away.  
  
"I am The Exterminator. I killed those spider demons at the park and those rat demons at the hospital. I have always been a demon exterminator."  
  
"What...? Why?' asked Kagome.  
  
"Kohaku and I lived up in the mountains in a small village protected by a fort. Everyone, young and old, were exterminators. There was a day when I had returned from saving a neighboring town from snake demons when I saw our home was in flames, attacked by fire demons. I couldn't find anyone except Kirara, my pet fire cat youkai."  
  
As if on cue, Kirara came out from the shadows of her room and mewing, curled up in Sango's lap.  
  
"I never found Father or Kohaku. No one survived and I moved from place to place, helping those who were harassed by demons. I became known as The Exterminator and so far no one had caught me... until now. You two, Kagome and Ranko know my identity."  
  
"Is Kohaku an exterminator too?' Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded, "Kohaku was an exterminator, but he was always a gentle boy, even when he was young. He never wanted to hurt others and is so kind. He never seemed to be the type to be in the demon exterminating business."  
  
"So you're The Exterminator," said a male voice, "I would have never thought."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hehe...  
  
TBC...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tomboy: Don't hurt me! I'll update!!! XD  
  
Me: Hehe... I was thinking of doing that already, making them see the wounds, but it slipped my mind. Thanks! Your idea inspired this chapter!!! ^_^  
  
kyebaka: Hey! Cool name! You're so nice!!! ^_^ Of course I had to make Akina bad, it was Lil-strange-person's idea and plus, I have to make it M/S.  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Ack! Don't kill your computer. I'll update soon, so don't kill it! @_@  
  
Shimotsuki: I like your name too. Yeah, it is a line from where Inuyasha was fighting Hiten. It came into my head because I was rereading book 4 and it just seemed to fit. The Ecchi and The Furious, I'll have to see that. I might have read it, I'm not sure because I have bad memory and my friends and I read so many Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin fanfics that we totally lose track. I'll try my very best to make this better! Thank you tons! You're a hugely wonderful help!!!!! You're right, Sango isn't mean to other girls, just Miroku. Guess I got carried away with the jealousy. In this story, I wanted to make their time have demons too. Oing? Hey that's cool. Yes I'm weird. ^_____^  
  
Akurei: Don't worry, I'll update! You won't have to say please ten million times! ^__^  
  
Kitai Matsuru: Sorry if it sounded kinda mean, but I wasn't trying to be mean. Actually, I'm not that bright either. ^_^ I do good in school, but outside of it I'm like huh, what? I dunno why I made Akina a fire demon, just came into my head.  
  
Lil-strange-person: ( _ ) Wow, that's very, very , very close! Owie, that's a good point, why didn't she bite him back? Maybe she was too deep in thought? I think maybe boomerang-chan is losing her touch..._  
  
My grandma's coming tonight!!!!!  
  
____________________________________ 


	12. To Understand, Or Not

Disclaimer: No, same as last time.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
To Understand...Or Not  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"So you're The Exterminator," said a male voice, "I would have never thought."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Kagome, Ranko, and Sango looked up and gasped. Sango muttered something angrily to herself. In her hurry to cleanse herself from the battle wounds, she had left the window in her room gaping open.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Perched on the windowsill was Inuyasha, with a serious frown plastered on his face. On his shoulder was the exact opposite of his mood, Shippo who was blinking innocently at them all. He was smiling and swishing his fox tail like a happy puppy.  
  
The kitsune bounded over into Kagome's always welcome arms.  
  
"Hmm. I almost thought of hunting down the Exterminator sometimes." Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"What? She would have been a good opponent!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Even so, I wouldn't fight you. Exterminators only fight demons that cause any trouble."  
  
"Feh." Murmured Inuyasha.  
  
"Besides, we have more important things to take care of right now." Said Kagome.  
  
"We do?" Ranko, Inuyasha, and Shippo asked at the same times while Sango blinked questioningly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango. "We have to take care of your wounds! You don't want Miroku to know, do you?"  
  
Sango stared at her raven-haired friend. 'True... I don't want Miroku to know.'  
  
'I bet Sango doesn't want Miroku to find out she's The Exterminator. I've heard he would love to meet The Exterminator, but I bet Sango wishes Miroku would like the true side of her, not the demon fighting side. But I think she's too stubborn to admit it...' Kagome contemplated to herself.  
  
From outside, they heard another fit of Miroku's coughing and winced. It sure sounded awfully painful. Akina must have really been choking him hard.  
  
"Let's go to the bathroom," Ranko said, taking Kagome and Sango's arm, "Inuyasha, can you make sure no one comes in? Oh, and Shippo, can you find a first aid kit?"  
  
Ranko led Kagome and Sango into the bathroom while Shippo scurried off, doing hid best to remember what he as told to do. Inuyasha snorted, grumbling to himself about 'women...'  
  
Shippo went to the living room watching Kohaku administer to the bruises on Miroku's neck.  
  
Kohaku turned, noticing Shippo's presence. "Hey Shippo, need anything?"  
  
Shippo scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. Kagome said get the... first aid..."  
  
"Oh, I'll get it." Kohaku said. He walked to the kitchen and opened the pantry door. He pulled out a little white box with a red cross sign on it.  
  
Kohaku smiled as he handed it to Shippo who teetered on his little fox feet then skipped away, singing. "Kagome! Kagome! I got the first aid box thing!!"  
  
Kagome opened the door and took the box from Shippo. "Thanks Shippo." She said, and patted him lovingly on the head before clicking the door shut again.  
  
Sango removed her shirt, revealing bruised and scratched arms that looked just as bad as her legs. Her shoulders were dark from burns and blisters. Kagome cleaned Sango's arms with antiseptic while Ranko cleaned up he legs as well.  
  
Soon, Sango felt as if she was stinging all over from the antiseptic rubbed on her skin. She had many nicks, the larger ones bandaged. Ranko and Kagome each cleansed one singed shoulder, washing the darkened skin with water before putting antibiotic and some ointment, then bandaging it up.  
  
.  
  
Miroku groaned again. Kohaku hopped away, thinking he was going to vomit again. Instead, Miroku spoke up in his cracked voice. "...ugh... I-I gotta go..."  
  
"Uh, go where?" inquired Kohaku.  
  
"I-I've got to go-p...bathroom..."  
  
Kohaku gulped. "Um, I don't think... you should go in right now. The girls..."  
  
"Have to go real bad..." Miroku croaked. He heaved himself off the couch with his elbows with exertion. Kohaku rushed over to his side, supporting him.  
  
'Oh Sango!' Kohaku couldn't do anything to stop Miroku from walking down the hall to the bathroom without injuring him more and dropping him.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled to them as Miroku approached the door with Kohaku. Miroku kicked the door with his foot, too tired to use his fist to knock.  
  
The rustling noise inside ceased. "Who is it?" Kagome's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Miroku..." Miroku answered, "I have to go..."  
  
Kagome turned to Ranko and Sango. "He has to... you know!" she hissed at them. Ranko frowned. "We can't let him in no matter what."  
  
"You can't come in!" Kagome's voice again.  
  
"But... really need t'go!" Miroku protested in his whining wheezing.  
  
"No!" This time it was Ranko, with annoyance tinting at her voice.  
  
"I have to... really..."  
  
"No! Just hold it!" Ranko said, raising her tone.  
  
"I--" Miroku began.  
  
Ranko's hands curled into fists. That insistent boy would not go away, and she was quickly losing her temper. He was hurt, but it was only his neck while Sango was black, blue, scraped, cut, and burned.  
  
"GET OUTTA HERE YOU BUM! YOU CAN'T COME IN AND THAT'S FINAL SO YOU CAN GO PISS AND TAKE A DUMP IN THE BUSHES FOR ALL I FREAKIN' CARE!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Shippo flinched at the volume of the outrageous shriek that shook the whole entire complex. Miroku sighed, escaped from Kohaku's clutches and crawled away, holding it in.  
  
Sango and Kagome, their hair finally fluttering down from Ranko's outburst stared at her, ears reverberating with a high pitched piercing ringing.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said breathlessly.  
  
"You can scream very loud." Sango said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ranko returned her gaze back to them with a wide grin. "I can do louder. Want to hear?'  
  
Sango and Kagome nervously laughed, waving their hands in front of them. "Ehehehehe... That's okay Ranko, our imaginations already have given us a good idea what it's like."  
  
^^^  
  
Sango's glued eyes opened slowly as a rogue beam of light filtered in from the window. She yawned and sighed from a good night's rest without Ranko's wake up call for once.  
  
She undressed from her pajamas, putting on long sleeves and pants despite the weather to conceal her gradually healing wounds.  
  
Leaving her room, Sango walked down the hallway and saw Miroku sitting in the kitchen, slouched over the counter with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Sango... can we talk?" he asked in a soft voice. His throat wasn't as painful and when he talked in quiet tones, it did not hurt.  
  
Sango's heart skipped a beat. 'D-did Kagome and Ranko tell him that I'm-- '  
  
"Whu-what do you want to talk about?" Sango stuttered. Miroku motioned to the couch, indicating that they should sit there.  
  
"About last night..." Miroku began, "Kagome and Ranko told me you went to call for help, but..." Miroku stopped. He wanted to know why Sango hadn't been there on the rooftop on that frightful evening. Perhaps she really didn't give a damn... "Why weren't you there?"  
  
Sango frowned. "I-I was trying to get you some help."  
  
"Still, why weren't you there?" he repeated. He saw anger flash through her eyes.  
  
'Damnit Miroku, I was there!' she thought to herself, 'I was there the whole time! And I saved you!! But you don't know that do you?! You only like the Exterminator side of me...' That last thought snapped Sango.  
  
"I was there for you, though you didn't see me." 'You didn't see me for who I truly was. You only saw The Exterminator in your eyes.' "Miroku, I was trying to help you. You don't seem to understand!"  
  
"What don't I understand?!" Miroku said louder, feeling his vocal cords strain.  
  
"Nothing! You understand nothing at all. You just don't get it!! Miroku, you don't know, and if you never will know!" Sango screamed. Unbidden tears welled up in her eyes and ran rivers down her cheeks.  
  
"Sango..." whispered Miroku, reaching up to her with one hand outstretched.  
  
~~~~ flashback ~~~  
  
She turned to look at Miroku. His neck was bruised where Akina's fingers had clasped. His eyes were different than before, something Sango had never seen. They were deep, filled with sadness, yet joy at the same time and she did not understand. He lifted a hand to reach out to her, struggling to stand.  
  
Sango turned as a tear glided down her face and off her gas mask, falling as a perfect crystal onto the roof.  
  
~~~ end flash back ~~~  
  
Anger flushed out from her eyes, filling with sadness. 'He's reaching out to me... just like last night...' She sniffed, then ran away from him, trying to stifle the huge tears threatening to spill even more.  
  
'No... Sango...' Miroku saw her door slam shut, but he never heard it, all he heard were her sobs replaying in his ears.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Noooo! There's no Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin. I hate you cartoon network!!!! Oh yah, does anyone know how to do italics?  
  
Sorry I couldn't update yesterday!! I couldn't get on to ff.net yesterday. Baka computer!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kyebaka: It had to be tbc because I haven't done lotsa cliffies! Bwaha!  
  
~Babygirl~: Gah! Don't give me puppy eyes!!! See, I updated!! Hehe, I'm so evil leaving you all there. ^_^  
  
Lil-strange-person: Haha! It's neither. ^___^ I did Inuyasha because I doubted anyone could guess it. ^_^  
  
Tomboy: OK, OK stop begging! ^____^  
  
Sango's-Friend: Hahahaha! You guessed the same as Lil-strange-person! Sorry, but it's Inuyasha. I just wanted to do something no one would guess...  
  
Kitai Matsuru: Thanks, you're so nice!! My teachers were grumpy...  
  
Moon Prynces: Hi again!! I like your name too. Yeah, I update fast cuz I get all happy when I write this. Bwuha! I will boil Akina! Now to just find a pot big enough for her...  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Hey, don't hurt your butt by sitting there all day waiting!!! So what's with the Kouga's girl? Not that I'm saying Kouga's not cool, he's awesome!! ^___^  
  
Until next time!! ^_____^ 


	13. Cold, Part One

Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha!!  
  
Boomerang-chan is soooo happy! You know, a few hours after posting chapter 12 yesterday, I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho and I saw a commercial that made me so happy! ^-^ Rurouni Kenshin is on Saturdays! At least they're still showing it, but cartoon network is still evil! They should show it 5 days a week, not just on Saturday! Thank Akurei for telling me the time! Gah! CN ARE BAKA BUTTHEADS!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Cold, Part One  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Ranko, Shippo, and Sango were hanging out at the mall in the food court, sharing a pizza amongst them.  
  
Sango hadn't seen Naraku for two weeks. She was actually glad. He was so... possessive of her. Unlike...  
  
Sango looked up and smiled. Kagome was stifling laughs as Ranko strangled Miroku, probably for letting his hands wander off by themselves again.  
  
"Miroku! Your hands are too perverted to be out on their own!" Ranko hissed at him. Miroku laughed, face going red from losing air.  
  
Sango's smile faded as she felt something cold rub against her cheek. Stopping herself from shivering, Sango turned to see Naraku caressing her cheek with his always chilling fingers.  
  
Miroku, Ranko, and Kagome went silent as Sango glared frostily at Naraku. Naraku smirked. "What love, didn't miss me?" he sneered.  
  
Sango growled. "I am not your love, Naraku. It's over between us." 'I'm so sick of him acting as if he owns me!'  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You can't get away from me that easily Sango." Sango narrowed her eyes, glaring even more. Naraku smirked, then left to join a group of friends of his that looked just as nasty as he did.  
  
Sango let the shiver run down her spine. "He's such a possessive bastard!" she spat.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. She was fuming, cheeks reddening and sparks flying from her eyes like a thundercloud. 'She's pretty when she's angry.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Uh... hey," said Kagome, "Wanting to break the silence, "You three want to come with me to my house. It's been a while since I last visited."  
  
"Sure..." said Sango.  
  
"Okay, do you have a sister?" Miroku asked.  
  
Ranko tugged his ear before replying. "That'd be cool!"  
  
'Yes! Another chance for matchmaker Kagome!' Kagome gleefully thought to herself.  
  
Having walked to the mall, all three took a taxi to Kagome's house. When they saw her house, all three of their jaws dropped.  
  
"That's your house, Kagome? It's so awesome!" exclaimed Ranko.  
  
It was one of those ancient houses in which pretty much everything had a story hidden behind it. There was a massive tree by the house, as well as a well house.  
  
Sango passed a sign which read, 'Higurashi Shrine.' Kagome entered the house and called, "Everyone! I'm home!"  
  
There was a clattering from upstairs and a boy came running down the stairs. "Hey Kagome! Who are they? And is Inuyasha with you?" he asked.  
  
"This is Souta," Kagome introduced, "He's my younger brother. No, Inuyasha is not with me."  
  
When Souta turned to call their mother and grandfather, Kagome added to them in a whisper. "Souta idolizes Inuyasha."  
  
Ranko and Miroku laughed. "Oh yeah, the perfect role model." Said Sango.  
  
They met Kagome's mother, who seemed the type to always welcome guests. Their grandfather started a story about the house, but Kagome stopped him, dragging her friends away and outside. She gave them a tour around the place, showing them the Go-Shinboku tree which a lot bigger when up close, and last of all, the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
Kagome let Sango and Miroku in first, winking at Ranko. Ranko made a big knowing 'Oh' silently with her mouth. Kagome grinned at her and both tried not to laugh.  
  
Miroku walked over to the well and looked down. Sango approached from behind and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Miroku blinked. The light seemed to be thinning from inside. He widened his eyes, realizing what was going on. "Hey!" he yelled as the doors shut close. He ran over, pulling and pushing vainly on the door. He heard Ranko and Kagome's giggles from the other side.  
  
"Kagome! Ranko! Open the door!" yelled Sango, banging louder than Ranko could ever have done.  
  
"Have fun in there you two!" Kagome laughed, before she scurried off with Ranko.  
  
Sango sighed. Great, now she was stuck in a dark place with Miroku.  
  
'But haven't you wanted to be alone with him before?' nagged an inner voice.  
  
'What?! No!!!' she thought back.  
  
'Sure you don't. You did want him to like the real you, not the Exterminator you, remember?'  
  
'Rgh! SHUT UP!'  
  
"Uh, Sango, who are you telling to shut up?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango gasped. She had said that out loud. "Baka Sango!" she cried, only to mutter to herself angrily. 'Now he must really think I'm nuts!'  
  
"Well, it seems we can't get out until Kagome lets us." Miroku sighed.  
  
"No, really?" Sango murmured sarcastically. Miroku began walking around, trying to find Sango, hands outstretched.  
  
Kagome and Ranko had returned, ears pressed to the door. "I can't hear anything!" Ranko whispered.  
  
"Sh! It'll take awhile because Sango's a tough girl to get through. Just--"  
  
"HENTAI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY CHEST!" They jumped back as Sango's voice exploded from within.  
  
Miroku backed up. "Sorry, I... I was trying to find you in all this...dark..." he stuttered. He could almost feel the angry heat rising from her.  
  
He heard her say something to herself before sitting down. Sango leaned her back against the well when he heard Miroku sit down next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." He answered. Sango looked in his general direction were his voice had come from. It sounded truthful enough...  
  
'You can make the most of it! Do something!' the nagging voice piped up again. Before Sango realized it, as if the voice had made her do it, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Miroku almost jumped out of his skin. Sango! Sango was leaning on him! Afraid she would move away, he remained motionless.  
  
The moment did not last long as something crashed into the walls around them. Sango and Miroku jolted up as Ranko and Kagome shrieked.  
  
The wall was rammed into again and light filtered in.  
  
"I told you... you can't get away from me that easily... Sango." Said a frozen and foreboding voice Sango greatly despised.  
  
Miroku and Sango saw a head appear silhouetted in the light. Pale with crimson eyes and a sinister grin, long inky hair fluttering behind him.  
  
"N-Naraku..." Sango said in a hushed voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bwuhahaha! I just had to leave it here! I would continue... but, well, where would the fun be in that?  
  
I'll update soon! Promise! Probably tomorrow! ^___^  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shimotsuki: I HATE the way they did Shippo's voice! He sounds constipated if you ask me. X_X I've never heard how the original Kohaku's voice is, but he' s like eleven isn't he? He sounds like 18 or something! And another, why change Kirara to Kilala? I mean if you do that, they might as well call Miroku, Miloku and Naraku, Nalaku. I know about that whole r and l thing but still! Did I ever mention your name is cool too? Ehat is with me and names...  
  
Kitai Matsuru: Yah, I was all pissed. August?! That's so loooong from now! Stupid CN! Great... dubbed. Haha! Do you like sadness cuz you like to see people suffer? On of my friends is like that. She's strange. O_O Hehe, I once wrote a review that was almost half a page long once.  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Calm down, have you been eating a lot of sugar?! ^-^ I will update soon! Don't hurt me!!!!!!  
  
Akurei: Stop BLEEPING! It's scary! Gld you like it! ^_^ Thanks for the time! They always do weird stuff with the shows I like. _  
  
Moon Prynces: Haha! That what mostly everyone thought! Yah! I tried a bazillion times too to get on to ff.net, but my Internet was also veeeeeeeery slow that day too. Baka!! You so gotta update that story! It's cool! You know, I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho a few hours after potsing ch. 12 and that's when I saw a commercial for RK on Saturdays and went all hyper.  
  
kyebaka: Hehe! Just imagine Miroku wearing a tie and all! ^_^ Hey, don't worry! I get crazy all the time, especially when I watch RK. I guess Sango doesn't want Miroku to know cuz she wants him to like her for who she really is not the exterminator, okay now I'm confusing myself...  
  
Waterflash: blush blush blush. ///^_^/// You are so nice! You know what, I love it too! It's so fun to write, okay, now I am starting to sound real crazy.  
  
~Babygirl~: Are you really a baby? XD Just kidding! You didn't suspect it was him either! BWUHAHAHAHAHA! ^_^  
  
You know, I have another M/S fic in mind after I finish this one, but I also have an idea for a RK/IY crossover too. @_@  
  
P.S: Sorry if there be lotsa errors in this chapter. I was too lazy to read it over like a few other chapters. Boomerang-chan no baka...  
  
~ 


	14. Cold, Part Two

Disclaimer: *glances at lawyer that looks like Shishio and Jaken put together* Eh... Not mine! ^__^;  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Cold, Part Two  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I told you... you can't get away from me that easily... Sango." Said a frozen and foreboding voice Sango greatly despised.  
  
Miroku and Sango saw a head appear silhouetted in the light. Pale with crimson eyes and a sinister grin, long inky hair fluttering behind him.  
  
"N-Naraku..." Sango said in a hushed voice.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What is it you want?" she demanded, glaring heatedly.  
  
Naraku laughed, "You know what it is I want. You, but there were some things in the way, so I sent that weakling fire demon who was no help at all."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. "S-so Akina was working for you all this time?!"  
  
"Yes, of course she was. As well as those little rat demons..."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes even more. 'Guh, how dare he try to hurt my little brother!'  
  
"Huh? What rat demons?" Miroku asked.  
  
Naraku turned to Sango, his cynical grin widening even more. "Sango... why don't you tell him your little secret?"  
  
Sango gulped audibly. She turned to face Miroku, eyes filled with guilt and a look that showed she was afraid he would turn her away.  
  
"Sango, what is he talking about?" Miroku asked.  
  
Naraku chuckled again. "Fool, have you not noticed at least once or twice a night when Sango wasn't in the dorm?"  
  
Miroku thought about it. "Well... I thought there were some nights it seemed so quiet..."  
  
Naraku laughed again. Sango had had anough of him. And that last laugh finally snapped the last straw. "YOU"RE GOING TO DIE NARAKU! WHETHER I HAVE A WEAPON OR NOT!"  
  
Naraku's smirk faded as Sango launched at him, with only her fists.  
  
"NO! Sango!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"SANGO!!!!" Ranko and Kagome screamed from where their bodies were tossed like rag dolls.  
  
Sango heard their voices ringing in her ears, but her main focus was on Naraku. With a piercing yell, she laid a punch on his chest, and an uppercut which sent him skidding backwards.  
  
Blood dribbled off of Naraku's chin. "You are one of the first to draw my blood... and you shall be the last." He hissed.  
  
He charged at Sango, hair flaring out behind him. Sango lunged out just in time before a huge gash slashed across her stomach.  
  
"AGH!" she cried. Miroku's gasped. Where had Naraku gotten a sword all of a sudden and... he didn't know Sango could fight so well! He knew he could punch harder than some boys and leave his face red for hours from a slap...  
  
He saw Sango crouching as she tried to stand, clutching her chest. He called out her name and rushed over to her.  
  
"Miroku! Stay back!" she yelled angrily. He stopped in his tracks, concern and misunderstanding on his face.  
  
Sango turned her attention back to Naraku who had the evil pleased look back on his face. 'It's probably what he wants... he wants Miroku to come over to distract me... and he'll hurt him. I don't want Miroku to hurt because of my pain.'  
  
"I WON"T LET YOU HURT MIROKU!" Sango cried. Ignoring the searing cut, she heaved herself up and charged at Naraku, sending him a roundhouse kick. Her foot collided with his cheek and more of his putrid blood sputtered out from his mouth.  
  
She backed away as he swiped at her. Sango looked around her. 'Damnit! I need a weapon!' She saw a long shaft of wood that had broken off from the wellhouse.  
  
'Hmm. Good enough.' Sango ran over and snatched up the long piece of wood, brandishing te pointed end in front of her.  
  
Holding it like a spear or sword, Sango charged at Naraku.  
  
"DIE NARAKU!"  
  
Naraku caught Sango around the neck, clenching tightly. He sneered at her. "My dear Sango..." his eyes widened.  
  
"I am not your dear Sango and never will be." She said through gritted teeth, twisting the shaft harshly around his chest at a painful angle. His blood splattered all over her.  
  
"Sango... If you want to kill me... you'll have to die as well."  
  
Sango gasped and made choking noises as his hands tightened even more, his nails puncturing the soft skin of her neck as Naraku began to stumble.  
  
Miroku trembled, feet frozen to the spot. "Sango..."  
  
He saw her face turn to him, staring into each others understanding eyes from a distance.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
~~~ flashbacks ~~~  
  
...Miroku rushed over to Sango, who was clutching her chest, face contorted in pain. "Sango! Are you all right?!"  
  
...He did not know that his plans were already taking their toll on Sango. He looked at her sober face. Miroku frowned for he did not like to see Sango unhappy. Smiling, he leaned closer to her.  
  
...Sango was still steaming when she felt a hand squeezing her cheeks, and they were not the blushing cheeks on her face.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" Sango shrieked as she clobbered Miroku.  
  
...She turned to look at Miroku. His neck was bruised where Akina's fingers had clasped. His eyes were different than before, something Sango had never seen. They were deep, filled with sadness, yet joy at the same time and she did not understand. He lifted a hand to reach out to her, struggling to stand.  
  
Sango turned as a tear glided down her face and off her gas mask, falling as a perfect crystal onto the roof.  
  
..."Nothing! You understand nothing at all. You just don't get it!! Miroku, you don't know, and if you never will know!" Sango screamed. Unbidden tears welled up in her eyes and ran rivers down her cheeks.  
  
"Sango..." whispered Miroku, reaching up to her with one hand outstretched  
  
...'You can make the most of it! Do something!' the nagging voice piped up again. Before Sango realized it, as if the voice had made her do it, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Miroku almost jumped out of his skin. Sango! Sango was leaning on him! Afraid she would move away, he remained motionless.  
  
..."Mistletoe..."  
  
Sango hesitated, before she began coming closer to him as well. She swallowed, feeling as if her heart was fluttering in her throat. Everything seemed to have materialized away except for him and the golden lights which suddenly seemed to whirl around in her vision.  
  
A scent unlike any other assaulted her senses. It was like pine trees and tea mixed with a scent that was unique and belonged only, and exclusively to him. He was so close now she could feel his breaths feathering against her lips.  
  
Miroku's bottom lip brushed Sango's lightly. His eyes were slowly closing as hers were already. He went to deepen the kiss, feeling a tingling sensation run through them  
  
...  
  
~~~ end flashbacks ~~~  
  
"Miroku..." whispered Sango. "I want you to know... That I-I am the Exterminator..."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as Sango's body shuddered, ten went still, flopping on top of Naraku's already motionless one.  
  
"N-no... SANGO!!!!!"  
  
*********  
  
The funeral was a small one, held two days after Sango's battle with Naraku.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, and Ranko were the only ones there along with a few other Sango knew.  
  
Miroku felt tears slide off his cheeks. They didn't have enogh money amongst all of tem to afford a coffin for Sango, so she was only placed into the ground before dirt was thrown carelessly on top of her, not even smoothed out.  
  
It was raining, the mood reflecting Miroku's. Kagome and Ranko shared an umbrella, Kohaku and Shippo under another. They watched Miroku, hugging the slab of stone, clutching bright yellow daisies in one sopping hand. He sobbed, letting his tears water her grave.  
  
"Miroku... we should really go. You're going to get sick..." Miroku looked up, red eyed. He sighed, placing the flowers down and arranging them. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Kagome put her arm around him comfortingly and they all slowly dragged themselves away from the gray and mournful place.  
  
No one noticed the flowers on Sango's grave shiver... or the dirt shuddering as it was shoved aside...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BWUHAHAHA! I promise to update soon! ^____^ this is probably my evilest cliffhanger yet! Thanks goes out to Icewings for the idea!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lil-strange-person: Ack! Sorry I didn't respond to you last chapter because you know what? I posted chapter 12 yesterday and right after that, your review pops up! GRR! Hehe, don't get too into it or you might get possessed, obsessed, or something.... me weird.  
  
Little-Sango-Chan: Yah Kouga! Clobber Naraku! XD OH YEAH, SURE! You haven't been eating sugar!!!! Oh yah, b-chan loves the nickname you gave her!!! ^____^  
  
Moon Prynces: Hmm... because I'm a weirdly evil crazy person in love with Kenshin who even asked her mom if she could marry him. Well, you can tell I am weird. Just look at my name!!! Weird, LIKE ME! Ooh, can't wait, can't wait! Tell me when next chappie is up! ^^  
  
Waterflash: You gotta tell me when you update! I love the idea! You know, I had weird thought, what if she was a ninja?!?!! *gets an image of Misao* ^_^ Mou! My grandma made me play Scrabble with her! Grr! And of course I lost, well I didn't even try. Most of my words were like dog and it and bum... Ranko: HEY! THAT"S MY WORD!  
  
Tomboy: OK I UPDATED YOU LOYAL PERSON! Wow, be careful with the caps lock! XD  
  
Hyperchica11: HAHAHA! B-chan is evil weird person! ^___^ Hey! Don't die! Then you won't find out what happens! XD BWUHAHA! Are you really hyper?  
  
Kitai Matsuru: The idea to lock them just popped into my head like the thought of bringing them to Kagome's house so I guess if that didn't pop into my head, that wouldn't pop up either. Kay, confusing myself. RRGH! YOU"VE GOT THE SUBBED VERSION UP TO 110?! You are so EVIL! B-chan is jealous! *Starts bashing objects around her which include Ranko, Akina, and some other imaginary people*  
  
~Babygirl~: Ha! Course I'll update soon! ^___^ You so nice!! I like anywho too!  
  
Icewings: I made Naraku like Sango, well, not like like he loves her or anything, just be overly possessive like the bastard he is!!!! I thought it would be a good idea and change. BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SIMPLY LOVE YOUR IDEA!!!! AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M USING IT! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!! P.S. Cool name!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel: HAHAHAHA! B-chan loves writing trouble! ^____^ 


	15. Confessions

B-chan is soooooo happy! Nikkou-chan has asked to post this at Yakusoku to Negai, her shrine about Miroku and Sango!!! Thanks a billion Nikkou chan! ^___^ The site will be posted on my bio!  
  
WOW! I got tons of reviews for the last chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Boomerang-chan does not, and never will own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Confessions  
  
The sky was a dull gray, layered heavily with darkened clouds. They continued to cry, but harsher this time, pelting down on the people rushing along the puddle filled streets. Rough winds rushed at umbrellas, trying to pry them from people's grips.  
  
Only one person walked down the streets unaware of the biting cold and pattering rain: Miroku. He was soaked to the bone, clothes plastered to him like a second skin. The flowers in his fist drooped, soaking. He kept his eyes upon the faded and cracked sidewalk, not caring about who he jostled into and the mutters and curses they sent him.  
  
Miroku stopped walking. His feet had led him to the same place. The cemetery. He entered silently and mournfully, pale like a ghost. Weaving between the headstones, he stopped at the one engraved with Sango's name. He collapsed in front of it, tears running down his cheeks to mix with the muddy water swirling around him. He placed the flowers next to the tombstone, eyes glazed.  
  
Miroku looked down to where her body would be lying, a few feet from he ground. He stared, then his glossed over eyes widened, returning to normal.  
  
"Kami-sama! Sango!!!" he gasped. 'No! It can't be!!' Miroku shoved his hands into the deep hole until he was almost shoulder deep. He couldn't find a trace of Sango's body!  
  
Miroku let out an anguished cry and collapsed on the gravestone, sobs racking his chest. "Oh Sango... my dear Sango, what has happened to you?"  
  
"Sango...why did you have to leave me? Why? If only I had known you were...y-you were...Oh God, Sango! No! Where are you?! I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for not realizing... for not understanding you... I'm sorry for not ever telling you that...that I...that I--"  
  
"That you what?" asked a soft voice. Miroku lifted his forehead from the cold stone, gasping. Pale arms wrapped around his neck and he felt a head rest against him. Hot breaths tickled his neck, making his hair stand on end.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell me...Miroku...?"  
  
Miroku whirled around, catching the tired and thin figure that collapsed against him. He pressed her to him, running his fingers through her hair as more tears fell.  
  
"Sango... but...I thought you were dead...Sango..."  
  
"I don't really know what happened to me... All I remember was the battle with Naraku, then everything going black... and then...the scent of earth all around me."  
  
Sango looked up, brown eyes shining brightly. "What is it... you want to tell me?" she repeated.  
  
Miroku leaned forward as tears fell from her beautiful face, washing off smudges of mud. He kissed her forehead, then the tears than trickled down.  
  
"I wanted to tell you Sango...that I... love you. I love you so very much..."  
  
Sango cried out, crying even harder. "Oh... Miroku!" she hiccupped, "I-I love you so much too! I--"  
  
She never got to finish as Miroku pressed his lips softly against hers, not initiating a kiss, letting his mouth feather against hers.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"We never got to finish that kiss on Christmas Eve did we?"  
  
Sango forgot to breath. She looked into Miroku's dark eyes. So sincere... no gleam of the pervert he was. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't believe we did."  
  
"Do you want to finish that kiss?" Miroku grinned, asking in a teasing voice.  
  
Sango only got to nod once before he descended his mouth upon hers, gentle as if wooing her. He tilted his head to the side fully. Sango moved her lips slowly against his, so agonizingly slow that Miroku had to suppress himself from groaning.  
  
Miroku let his hands roam down her back, pressing herself more to him and he kissed her feverish with excitement. Sango caught up to keep with his fast kisses. She forgot to breathe, and her heart forgot to beat.  
  
She had never felt this wonderful in her life. Bubbling up from her was an emotion she had never felt before. Love? She did have love before... love for her friends, family, but she had never experienced this kind of love before. It made her body tingle with a wonderful warmth and the only thing on her mind was Miroku.  
  
Sango felt his hands go lower, igniting fires wherever he touched, and she separated the kiss, eyeing him. Miroku smiled nervously and lifted his hand away. Sango, just remembering to breathe gazed at his face.  
  
Miroku watched her lift a hand and flinched, waiting for the slap to come. But it never did. He looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
Sango was laughing, slapping her thigh, trying to control her fit of giggles. 'He had looked like a little boy who just got caught stealing cookies!'  
  
Miroku sighed, wondering if perhaps the chilly weather had got to her head. A grin came upon his face and he lifted Sango up onto her feet. Sango went silent as he draped his arm around her waist.  
  
She watched his hand. It twitched once before curling around her waist. Sango smiled up at Miroku and he smiled back.  
  
The two walked away from the glum place, beaming their own happy sunlight, keeping each other close and comfortably warm.  
  
.  
  
Ranko and Kagome stared at the empty dorm. "He probably went back to the cemetery..." murmured Kagome.  
  
"We should go get him or he'll stay out there all day in that crappy weather." Ranko said. They turned to leave the place when the door was kicked open by a smiling Miroku and Sango.  
  
"SANGO!!!!" the two girls cried happily. Sango laughed as she was pounced upon by Kagome and Ranko, squealing with joy.  
  
Sango yawned and stretched. "I'm going to go take a long bath, all right? Being covered in dirt for so long makes me feel yucky."  
  
She started padding over to the bathroom, trailing mud when Miroku called to her.  
  
"Hey Sango!"  
  
Sango tilted her head in his direction. Miroku was grinning again, his eyes with a little familiar gleam in them again.  
  
"You seem so tired. You sure you don't want me to help you with that bath?..."  
  
Sango smiled at him and he grinned even more, thinking she would say yes.  
  
"No."  
  
Miroku's face fell and he slouched like a five-year old denied some toy he wanted.  
  
Sango laughed and disappeared in the bathroom.  
  
Kagome nudged Ranko with her elbow. Ranko smiled and nudged her back. They turned to leave, arms linked. "We'll leave you two alone!"  
  
.  
  
Sango came out an hour later, wrapped in a white robe. Miroku was sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels.  
  
She smiled and sat next to him. Miroku looked at her. Then her hair she had tied up in a high ponytail. Sango cuddled up to him, pressing her lips to his ear.  
  
"Now that we've confessed our love... you won't grope anymore girls, right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
Miroku flashed Sango a grin. "How about I grope only you?" He placed his hands on her chest.  
  
"HENTAI!" she shrieked, slapping him. Miroku's face slammed down onto the arm of the couch. Sango giggled and bestowed another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Miroku smiled and kissed her back, tugging on her so that she was sprawled on top of him.  
  
Nothing else mattered to them anymore except each other...  
  
.  
  
Kawaii...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kitai Matsuru: BWUHAHAHA! I almost thought of continuing, but I thought heck? Why should I? I wanted to be evil! ^___^  
  
Icewings: I'm very glad I used your idea. My other idea was kinda crappy neway. And I'm not saying what it was... cuz I don't remember much of it anymore. ANYWHO! Thanks for the idea! Don't say that! I don't want Naraku alive! Hehe, maybe I should make a sequel of Naraku's return! BWEHAHAH!  
  
fle: You like the slapping? XD  
  
Tomboy: Okay! I gave you more! ^___^  
  
Moon Prynces: GAH! Don't kill me. If you did you wouldn't find out what happens, right? *Moon Prynces glares at B-chan* Ehe... Yah, I am really weird. But I can't marry Kenshin because Kaoru is meant for him and I'm a huge K/K fan.  
  
Lil-strange-person: Guess what? Chicken butt. Okay, I'll shut up. I personally thought the battle with Naraku sucked because Sango didn't have weapons or anything. _ I think this is your shortest review ever! XD Guess why? Chicken thigh! Guess where? In your hair! Lol  
  
Akurei: HAHAHAHA!!!!! Evil me! Don't worry! I promised M/S and here it is!  
  
Soli: Why'd I leave it here? Ranko: Because they're all bums? B-chan: No, because I'm insane! Ranko: Request? *cough cough* Yeah right. *cough* ^___^  
  
Little Sango-Chan: Who's Owarinai Yume? B-chan doesn't pay much attention to stuff around her... AAH! DON"T HURT ME KOUGA! Ranko: Kouga-kun???? Great, Ranko likes Kouga too. Looks like you've got competition. Ranko: But I like Sanosuke too...  
  
I've got another M/S fic coming out soon! I'll probably post it next week. Here's a summary: Sango is a spirit that is not alive or dead and is a guide for beings moving on to the afterlife. When the spirit Miroku kidnaps her, everything gets chaotic. Soon, she must choose whether she wants to stay with Miroku, or save the spirit world and prevent more spirits from becoming restless.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THANK YOU'S  
  
~ B-chan Until Next Time! ^____________________^ 


	16. THANK YOU'S, & MIROKUxSANGO FOREVER!

THANK YOU'S  
For The Female Exterminator  
  
*rummages around* I found it! Pulls out this crappy notebook that looks like it's been sat on a few too many times. (Did that even make sense?)  
  
B-chan: I have a Rurouni Kenshin one-shot written down in this scratched up notebook. I was wondering if I should post it. It's silly really. Summary: Kaoru barges in when Kenshin's taking a bath...'Nuf said, ne? Should I put it up or not? Tell me, e-mail, or review, or something...You've already heard, I've got another M/S fic soon to come.  
  
Ranko: You better check it out and review... or you're all FILTHY BUMS!  
  
B-chan: Don't threaten our lovely reviewers, Ranko!!  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` *  
  
Kitai Matsuru: My very first reviewer EVER! I love you!! You made this so much fun, and that's saying something, because this was already wonderfully fun! ^__^ heh, we talked a lot about RK though this was Inuyasha! XD  
  
Lil-strange-person: Glad I met someone who's weird too! Thanks to you, I overcame my short term writer's block. I never mentioned I liked your name! I hope to see you again! ^-^  
  
Little Sango-chan (a.k.a. Kouga's Girl): One of my most faithful reviewers, I don't think you've ever missed a chapter! But you're not the only one. Thanks for not hurting me all those times! ^_^ I'll be returning with another M/S soon! *Throws Little Sango-Chan a Kouga plushie* M/S 4EVER!  
  
Shimotsuki: You were tons of help! ^__^ Meant a lot to me! My next M/S is very original. It just came to me one boring day. Um... I don't think I want to marry... I'm only 13!!! Eh? Sorry if it made your teeth hurt, I think...  
  
Moon Prynces: Haha! Never was able to find that pot! XD Akina shall live...for now. You're so nice! Can't wait for an update, and tell me when you do!!! Thank you! Thanks also for not killing me!  
  
Waterflash: Did I ever mention, awesome name! ^__^ I think you're my kindest reviewer! ///^__^/// blush. Hope to hear from you soon, especially when you update that lil' fic of yours!  
  
Kaylana: We miss you!!!! Why for three weeks?! Waah! Hope you return soon!  
  
kyebaka: Sing about me?!?! I'd be embarrassed because I'm shy...Thank ya! You're nice!  
  
~Babygirl~: I'm so glad you loved it. You can give me puppy eyes if you want...It's okay, I have hyper moments as well!  
  
Tomboy: Thank you lots! Calm down with the Caps Lock! XD Your loud and clear reviews kept me going too!  
  
Akurei: Well, that was the ending...Does this count as an update? ^__^; Thank you!!!  
  
Silver Magiccraft: Cool name! Thanks for checking out last minute and I'm really happy you enjoyed it. I'll put up my next fic possibly this week. Maybe even tomorrow.  
  
Soli: Thank you very much! For the congratulations too. I loved the site as well, it's awesome!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: You kinda confused B-chan...Are you like two people in one? @_@? I'm glad you like this as well! Did I mention cool name? Thank you!!!!!!  
  
hyperchica11: Sadly, it is ending here. I guess the conflict was the small one with Naraku. My next fic will have a much larger conflict...hopefully. ^_^  
  
Icewings: Your idea was wonderful and I thank you billions for it! It wasn't dumb like you thought it was! It made the ending chapters fun and helped me to make a beautiful last Miroku/Sango moment.  
  
Larania: Sango is an awesome character. Thank you for the encouragement. It made me happy!  
  
Other thanks goes to Sango's-Friend( Ha! You thought it was Inuyasha too! Bwuhaha!), Cersei Tear, Harmony, inuYlvsramen, Me (no, not me, but that's what the reviewer said their name was), and Kana (Though your review was kind of... blunt, should I say?)  
  
WAAAAAAAAH! Can anyone tell me what happened on Rurouni Kenshin on Saturday, PLEASE!! I had to go somewhere and when I arrived home, all I saw was Saitoh killing off Usui and then them running down the hall and why was Sano carrying Yumi and then there was the room where Aoshi was and Misao, Kaoru, etc. at the Aoiya(sp?) are going to attack Kamatari and the other people. Someone PLEASE PLEASE tell me what happened! And there is no way I'm missing next weekend, even if they try to drag me. Anyway, I'll stop rambling... ~~  
  
So thanks to everyone who made this fic an exciting experience. I found this fic very enjoyable and I love it. The new M/S is coming out real soon, so watch out for it!  
  
I never expected to reach over 100 reviews and I thank you for that as well. When I first began, I was expecting perhaps to end with around only 50 to 70 reviews. You people make me happy!  
  
Until next time, with a new M/S fic, boomerang-chan is outta here, hoping to hear from you soon!  
  
~boomerang-chan  
  
P.S. SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED ON RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!! Details would be fantastic. And B-chan would be most grateful to you!  
  
. 


End file.
